Dude You Stink Like Sex
by Dean's Dirty Girls
Summary: ...And Dean would know. One shots of Dean's sexual experiences. ADULT CONTENT! SO YOU ARE WARNED! If you have any ideas for a one shot with Dean, we will be happy to grant it.
1. Who Said Three Is A Crowd?

**Authors Note:** YOU MUST READ THIS WARNING! THIS STORY ISN'T LIKE OTHER STORIES! ADULT AND SEXUAL CONTENT! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT INTERESTED IN GRAPHIC DETAILED SEXUAL CONTENT WITH DEAN WINCHESTER! NO CHILDREN OR ANY INEXPERIENCE SHOULD READ AND DON'T READ IF YOU GET WEAK IN THE KNEES EASILY!

* * *

Kaylee and Dean walked into a bar after a few hours of driving around. They continued to walk through the crowded bar when Kaylee noticed a familiar dark haired girl dancing between two guys.

Kaylee grinned to herself seeing this old friend dancing between these two guys. She hasn't seen this friend in so long.

Dean noticed the evil grin on Kaylee's face and arched an eyebrow. Right before Dean could say anything Kaylee yelled "Roxy!" and ran off.

Dean watched Kaylee run into a dark haired girls arms. The dark haired girl and Kaylee kissed each other's cheeks. Dean's eyebrows rose as the girls continued to kiss their cheeks and hug.

They wrapped their arms around each other and walked towards Dean. He straightened up and took a swig of his beer. "Dean I want you to meet one of my good friends and one of the best hunters I know, Roxy Sheppard."

Roxy put her hand out and Dean did the same as they shook hands. "Nice to meet you Dean. I've heard a lot about you."

"Too bad I haven't heard the same about you," he said and she and Kaylee shared a smile. Dean took this time to check Roxy out and bit his bottom lip. Roxy was wearing a plaid mini skirt that ended at the beginning of the middle of her thighs, a black t-shirt and black cowboy boots. He liked this girl already. "Well, a friend of Kaylee's is a friend of mine."

Roxy smiled at Dean leaning close as she licked her lips. "Good to know." She moved to the other side of Dean and as she moved she let her upper body rub up against him. "Well maybe soon I'll get to see if the stories are true." Dean and Roxy's eyes locked for a good minute before she turned on the stool with a grin on her face.

Dean looked back at Kaylee and she had the same exact grin on her face as she turned. Dean smiled to himself thinking this may be a good night. He turned around on the stool and looked on both sides of him. "So ladies how do you know each other?"

"We go way back," said Roxy and Dean watched as she wrapped her lips around the top of the beer bottle.

"Oh yeah, farther than me and you, Dean," said Kaylee. Kaylee smirked as Dean watched Roxy lick a drop of beer that had spilled from her mouth with her tongue then licked her lips. Dean cleared his throat and looked back at Kaylee.

"That long huh?"

"Well, Dean we've only known each other a year. Roxy and I have known each other since we were sixteen."

"Oh yeah? How's that story go?"

Roxy smirked her finger circling the top of the bottle and looked at Kaylee. "You want to tell the story?" Kaylee asked.

"Sure why not it's just my life in the beginning anyway." She smiled sarcastically at her. Kaylee laughed taking a sip of her beer.

Dean turned his attention to Roxy and she turned her head flipping her dark curls back. Dean looked at her flawless tan skin on her neck and then looked into her eyes. They were the bluest eyes he's ever seen. She was the total opposite of Kaylee. While Kaylee was tan, green eyes and blond, Roxy was tan, blue eyes and black hair.

"Well, her father, Thomas, found me on the streets of Washington while he was looking for a shapeshifter. He told me to go home it's not safe on the streets. I told him I couldn't go home and he didn't argue with me so he brought me back to the motel him and Kaylee were staying in and well Kaylee and I hit it off after that." She stuck her tongue out a bit showing off her tongue ring.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Kaylee smiling. "You actually got it done? Ugh, whore."

Dean and Kaylee watched as Roxy played with her tongue ring, forcing it to go up and down then she twirled it around.

She shrugged smiling at them. "They say it heightens the sexual arousal." She wiggled her eyebrows and the two laughed.

"I see that's not the only piercing you have." And Dean pointed to his nose.

She smiled turning her head a bit for them to see the little stud on her nose. "Heat of the moment sort of thing."

"Doesn't that get dangerous during the job?"

"That's why I take them out while I'm on one."

"She's pretty smart," said Kaylee.

"Smarter than you? I believe that one." Kaylee made a face and hit Dean playfully on the arm making Roxy laugh.

"I also have my belly button done too." She stood up and lifted her shirt causing some whistles to flow through the air from the bar tenants. She smiled at them and Dean licked his lips looking at her body then back at her face.

"Hmm…that pendant looks familiar," he said looking over at Kaylee and she grinned.

"We got them done on our 18th birthdays." Dean smiled at Kaylee and turned back to Roxy.

"You must have a thing for piercings," he looked back down and noticed the devils trap on her hip bone, "and tattoos."

"It's a little arousal for me," she said sitting back on the stool pulling her shirt down.

"Roxy likes pain. I told her if she never went into the hunting gig she should totally be a dominatrix," said Kaylee grinning.

"And you would know," said Roxy smiling at her and winking.

"Whoa, what was that?" asked Dean.

"What?" asked Roxy and Kaylee sounding innocent.

"You two know what. The winking and the smiles. What am I missing?"

"Oh a whole bunch buddy," said Roxy taking a sip of her beer.

"So you two are real close then?"

"You have no idea," said Kaylee. "When we were younger we were inseparable. They even put us in the same class."

Roxy gasped putting her hand over Kaylees and leaning over. "Gym class, Mr. Roth! Ugh…sexy man."

"Oh my God! I know right. I miss my teenage days when we would stay after school just to help him put away his balls." Kaylee wiggled her eyebrows making Roxy laugh.

"Are you two serious?" Dean eyed the two.

"Of course we are," said Roxy taking her hand off of Kaylees and leaning on hers looking at Dean. "We never joke around about stuff like that. We're best friends Dean."

"Almost like sisters," said Kaylee leaning close to Dean.

"Sisters huh? Close?"

Roxy and Kaylee gave each other a quick glance with grins appearing on their faces. "Real close," they both said.

"You wanna know how close?" asked Roxy. Dean nodded wanting to hear more.

"We taught each other to kiss," said Kaylee leaning as close to Dean as Roxy.

"Ok, now you're just fucking with me," said Dean glancing between the two.

"No, we're not," said Roxy sitting up. "Seriously we did. It was like a month and a half I was with the Thomas and Kaylee. I remember it like it was yesterday."

"Yeah," said Kaylee. "We were in Louisiana; dad was on a hunt for a werewolf. Me and you got stuck with the research…again," she rolled her eyes, "and we got bored and started talking about hot guys and shit like that and well one thing lead to another."

"Hold on I need to picture this," said Dean smirking. "You two kissing that would be hot."

Roxy laughed. "Well we learned to kiss with each other along other things." She bit her bottom lip.

"Now this is just getting hotter by the minute."

The girls laughed. "Good times," said Kaylee.

Roxy put her drink in the air and Kaylee clinked it with hers. "To good times." They took a drink of their beer and looked at Dean.

He was feeling hot with the girls talking about their past to him. He didn't know Kaylee was into kissing girls and among other things. He is so glad he listened to Kaylee about stopping into this bar and Roxy being here. This night may just turn out in his favor.

"So, what are you two up to that brings you into this neck of the woods?" Roxy asked changing the subject.

"Well we're driving around looking for a case," said Kaylee, "hopefully 'something' pops up soon." She winked at Dean causing Roxy to laugh.

"Lucky bitch. You have this hot guy all to yourself covering your ass on hunts."

"Sweetheart that's not all I do with that ass," said Dean winking at her before taking a drink.

Kaylee hits Dean again on the arm.

"Baby you cheated on me?" asked Roxy faking a shock look.

"It meant nothing to me sweetheart," said Kaylee grabbing Roxy's hand.

"Well I guess I can forgive you." She let go of Kaylees hand and rested it on Dean's thigh. "Since it was with someone that looks so," she sucked on her bottom lip looking Dean up and down, "delicious." She licked her lips as her and Dean's eyes locked. "Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I grab your nuts?"

Kaylee bit back a laugh as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Roxy's hand moved more towards his inner thigh and she felt him tense a bit. With her eyes still on his she grabbed the peanuts in front of him and put one in her mouth. She stuck it between her front teeth and bit softly into it causing it to break in half. "Mmmm…salty." She licked her lips and ran her nails along his thigh getting up.

Dean cleared his throat gathering his thoughts together. "Well," he said grabbing his beer and quickly chugging it down, "I think we should call it a night."

"But I'm not tired," said Kaylee.

"Neither am I," said Roxy.

"Sweethearts, who said anything about sleeping," Dean said with a smirk.

Kaylee looks at Roxy smiling. "Do you think Dean can handle us both?"

Roxy bit her lip shaking her head a little. "I don't know, didn't the last guy pass out on us?"

Dean looked between him not believing his ears as they continued this conversation about their sexual escapade with another man!

"He didn't really like being handcuffed," said Kaylee.

"But," said Roxy pointing at her, "he did like the cool whip part. He didn't mind the handcuffs after that."

"But didn't he have a problem with something?" Kaylee creased her forehead trying to concentrate.

Roxy was in deep thought too. "Oh I remember now!" She began to laugh. "He had problems with the bra you were wearing!"

"Oh my God that's right!" Kaylee began to laugh as hard as Roxy and couldn't breathe. "He-he couldn't figure out it was…was a front cl-cl-clasp!" The two continued to laugh.

"So I used my teeth to undo it because my hands and legs were tied behind my back together."

Dean licked his dry lips visioning Roxy tied up with her limbs behind her wearing nothing and Kaylee doing things to her that he couldn't even imagine then he came into the picture. He felt himself start to get hard.

"Ladies I really think we should take this somewhere a little more private," said Dean looking around noticing the attention the girls were getting from their story. "You're causing a lot of attention."

"We usually do," said Kaylee hopping off the stool. She pointed to Dean. "Stay, I need to talk to Roxy for a second." She grabbed Roxy's hand and pulled her off the stool.

Dean watched the two walk away both their asses shaking. Kaylees being shaped fine in the tight low rise jeans she was wearing and Roxy's in that short mini skirt she was wearing. Dean took the last sip of his beer and looked next to him to see a man who gave him a toast for getting those two together. Dean smirked and turned back to the girls who were talking and looking over at him.

"So what do you think?" asked Kaylee glancing over at Dean.

"I don't know…you think he'll be ok with it." Roxy put her hands on her hips and clicked her tongue.

"Course he'll be ok with it. One he's a guy and two he is the most perverted, horny man on this planet. This is like his dream come true…I think."

Roxy laughed a little and looked over at Dean. "He is totally sexy and I am fucking jealous you get to have that man riding with you during hunts."

Kaylee smirked at her. "Then let's have a go with him."

"The stories you told me better be true."

Kaylee grinned looking over at Dean. "Oh trust me babe, they're fucking true." They grabbed each other's hands and walked up to Dean.

"Ready to go?" asked Roxy.

Dean arched an eyebrow. "The two of you…together." They nodded.

"Yeah," said Roxy walking up to him slowly and then leaning close, "I got a little room in the motel across the street. So you can leave your car here while we walk over." She leaned closer to his ear. "It'll be worth it." She lightly licked his ear and he bit his lip. She leaned back grabbing his hand and he felt like he was in a trance staring at her and Kaylee. "Come on." She grabbed Kaylees hand and led them out the door.

Roxy had this grin on her face as she led them towards her motel room her hands still in theirs. Dean's eyes kept dancing between Kaylee and Roxy. They were seriously doing this. With him! Roxy looked back at him and winked then looked at Kaylee laughing a bit as did Kaylee.

She walked to her room and pulled out her room key. She opened the door and turned the lights on and leaned on the doorframe.

"You ready baby?" she asked Dean and Kaylee looked between the two smiling.

"Don't worry Dean," said Kaylee placing a small kiss on his chin and grabbing his hand. "We won't hurt you…too much."

Roxy laughed and pushed Dean by his back while Kaylee pulled him in by his hands. Roxy closed the door and there stood Dean between two very hot fucking girls in a motel room. This was going to be a long eventful night.

Roxy ran her hands up his leather jacket and to his neck lightly massaging the sides of it. He groaned a bit as her thumbs put the right amount of pressure on the back of his neck. Kaylee walked up to the front of him rubbing her hands up his torso and kissed him. He could feel Roxy's nails lightly scraping the skin on his neck and her thumbs making tiny circles on the back of his neck.

Kaylee let go of his lips. "Relax Dean," she whispered against his lips.

"Yeah, Kaylee and I are gonna take care of you baby," Roxy said in his ear making a shiver run down his spine. He felt Roxy's hands move to his shoulders sliding off his jacket slowly. She threw it on the chair and forced him to sit on the bed. He looked at her with wide eyes. She ran a hand through his hair, her nails scratching at certain points as she stared into his huge curious eyes. "Your eyes are so fucking sexy," she whispered and then smile at him.

Kaylee put her hands on Roxy's hips from behind her grinning at Dean as she slowly pulled Roxy away from him, her nails lightly scraping at his face as she was pulled away.

Kaylee and Roxy faced each other, Kaylees hands still on her hips as Roxy's ran through her hair and bent down and kissed her. The kiss became heated in a second. Roxy pulled Kaylee's face closer to hers deepening the kiss as Kaylee gripped Roxy's hips pulling her closer to her.

Dean watched in awe as the two made out in front of him. He was hard before but now he was throbbing and he didn't care if they knew. They promised a good night and it was just a beginning with them making out. He watched as the two grinded into each other small moans leaving their mouths. Dean licked his dry lips. "Fuck that's hot," he said in a breathless whisper.

The girls heard him and smiled against their lips slightly turning their heads to look at him. "You wanna see something hotter?" asked Roxy and he nodded slowly.

She put her hands at the end of Kaylees shirt and slipped it over her head. Roxy leaned in kissing Kaylee again and her hand moved up her side and cupped her breast making Kaylee let out the tiniest moan. She placed her hand inside of Kaylees bra lifting her left breast out of it and taking it in her mouth.

Kaylee moaned and gasped feeling Roxy's tongue ring heightening the arousal in her acing core. The cold metal ball twisted around the hard nub then she licked it soothing the arousing nub.

Kaylee grabbed Roxy's shirt in her hands pulling it over her head and once it was to the floor Kaylee attacked her mouth with hers in a hungry kiss her hands landing on both breast as the two grinded into each other. Kaylees one hand moved to her skirt cupping her ass.

Roxy hissed feeling Kaylees nails digging into her so she bit Kaylees lip. The two continued to make out and then slowly let go of each other looking at Dean. Roxy motioned for him to come over with her finger.

With no hesitation Dean was off the bed in less than five seconds. Roxy was the first to standing in front of him. She pulled him down into a hot kiss, her tongue dominating his as her nails dug into the back of his neck. He moaned as their tongues wrestled around and he felt Kaylees lips on his neck.

"Now Dean," said Kaylee her hands dancing their way down his back, "we play fair and right now you're not being fair."

Roxy let go of his lips, both of them breathing heavily looking into each other's eyes and she shook her head. "You're not playing fair Dean and that's not very nice." She pouted then she grabbed the bulge in his pants making him groan and she put more pressure onto it. "You gonna play fair?" He nodded quickly and felt his shirt coming off.

"Now there's fair game," said Roxy her eyes wandering his toned but beautiful tan body.

"I told you," said Kaylee.

"Kaylee you talking about me?" asked Dean with a smirk as he crossed his arms across his chest causing his biceps to flex and both girls licked their lips. He grabbed her by her right hip pulling her to the one side of him. "What a bad little girl." He kissed her hard and she groaned into his mouth and let go.

"You going to punish me?" she asked with a naughty look on her face.

"I think you should," said Roxy now on the other side of him his right leg between hers. "She likes to be punished."

"Dominatrix," said Kaylee looking at Roxy who grinned at the name.

Roxy looked up at Dean. "I'll help you punish her. She needs a good punish, it's been a while."

Dean licked his lips looking at Roxy then at Kaylee. "We have all night to punish ladies."

The girls grinned both straddling his legs as they stood up against him. "Sounds good to us," said Kaylee.

Both girls leaned over to him and kissed his lips. Roxy nibbled on his lip making him open up a bit his tongue reaching theirs. He groaned as his hands groped both their asses hard.

"I want you two to kiss again," said Dean breathlessly.

"You like that?" asked Kaylee.

He nodded. "Yeah it's fucking sexy." The girls leaned towards each other kissing again and Dean smirked his hands running up their backs and into their hair pushing them closer.

Dean kneeled down unbuttoning Kaylees jeans and tugging them down. As he was doing this his other hand was running up and down Roxy's soft tender thigh. Roxy moaned a little as Dean's hand made its way up her thigh and rubbed her teasingly then gripped her underwear pulling it down leaving her in just her skirt and bra.

Dean groaned seeing the sight of her and she let go of Kaylee's lips and looked down at him. "See something you like?"

"Baby you have no idea." She laughed and pushed him down into a sitting position on the bed.

"Careful Roxy," said Kaylee smirking, "he likes lap dances."

Roxy grinned as she straddled his lap feeling the bulge in his jeans right underneath her tight center. She moved her hips up and down on him making him groan. His hands were on her hips as she continued to move against him feeling herself getting hot from this and his lips just looking so delicious. She crashed her lips hard onto his and he forced his tongue into her mouth his tongue battling with hers and her ring. She did this trick with her tongue and the ring causing Dean to moan into her mouth.

His hands reached around her back and unclasped her bra and pulled it off. His lips never left hers as his hands cupped her breast. She moaned into his lips and he opened his eyes when he felt another set of hands on his.

Kaylee and him locked eyes as she straddled his lap too sitting behind Roxy her hands now massaging Roxy's breast. Roxy turned her head and kissed Kaylee. Roxy's hips were still moving on Dean's lap and his hands were on her thighs holding her tightly on his lap. They moved up to her center and his thumb brushed against her clit.

She moaned and began to move harder against his hand.

She let go of Kaylee's lips and looked back at Dean. "I think I have something that will make things a lot more interesting." Roxy got off of Deans lap and walked over to her bag.

Kaylee, who was still sitting on Dean moved closer to him and kissed him.

Roxy pull something from her bag and cleared her throat. She was holding up a pair of pink, fuzzy handcuffs, "I think it's time to play," She said and walked back over to them.

Kaylee got off of Dean and pushed him hard onto the bed, "Relax baby...we won't bite...hard."

Dean moved up the bed as Roxy walked around and pulled his hand to her. She took one of his long fingers into her mouth and moaned.

Kaylee was working on removing Deans jeans as Roxy cuffed his hands together. "I think it's time to play don't you Dean?"

"Oh God yes!" he said and Roxy walked to the end of the bed where Kaylee was tossing Dean's boxers to the floor.

"I think someone has our attention don't you think so Roxy?" Kaylees asked as she licked her lip.

"I think he wants a little more."

They both knelt beside him and Roxy began to stroke him and Kaylee cupped his balls, "Oh shit…" Dean moaned as he threw his head back.

The two girls smiled at each other and Kaylee moved up the bed closer to Dean, "Tell us what you want baby."

Roxy was still stroking him as their eyes met, "I want her to suck my dick while you sit on my face. I want to taste you."

"Whatever you want." Kaylee said and straddled Dean's face.

Just as Dean licked Kaylee he moaned feeling Roxy's warm moist mouth take him in inch by inch. Kaylee moaned as Dean moved his head going deeper inside her with his tongue. She hung onto the headboard with her hands making it shake a little as Dean hit the right spot with his tongue.

Roxy let her tongue ring slide along the slit on Dean making him groan and shiver. She looked up watching Dean fuck Kaylee with his tongue and then took him deeper in her mouth as her ring and tongue slid down the underside of his shaft. She cupped his balls in her hand, massaging them with the right pressure as she continued to suck on him.

Dean moved his head away from Kaylee as Roxy's mouth distracted him with pleasure. He bit her inner thigh and groaned and she cried out from pain and pleasure.

"Shit," he said breathlessly and then moved back to Kaylee's womanhood.

As he licked and sucked on her clit his hips thrusted up into Roxy's mouth wanting to go deeper. She relaxed her throat letting him go down deeper. Her piercing teased the underside of his shaft causing him to groan into Kaylee.

He needed to hold onto something. With Roxy giving him head and Kaylee sitting on his face, it was torture not being able to do something with his hands. His hands still being cuffed he reached up behind him and grabbed a hold of Kaylees breast.

Kaylee moaned her nails digging into the headboard and her hips began to rock back and forth on his face.

"Oh shit…" she said tilting her head back. "Dean…fuck…don't stop!" A few more strokes with his experienced tongue and Kaylee was cumming. Dean licked it up with his tongue, sucking every bit of juice that slid down her thighs. She shivered as her body was coming down from the high.

Dean felt Roxy's experienced mouth leave his cock and he whimpered a bit. Kaylee got off of Dean and kissed him hard. The taste of herself on his lips was intoxicating.

Kaylee and Dean parted and looked over at Roxy. Kaylees eyes widened at the very familiar object, "Is that what I think it is?" She asked and walked over to Roxy.

"The one and only...coach Roth." She said and began to kiss Kaylee.

Dean was even more turned on that he had ever been but at the same time curious, "whoa...who is Coach Roth?" He asked causing them to part.

"This sexy football coach that was at our school." Roxy said and she brought the dildo to Kaylees mouth and she began to suck on it.

Roxy pushed the dildo into Kaylees mouth over and over as Dean watched, "Son of a bitch," he said and they turned their attention to him.

Roxy pulled it from Kaylees mouth and the both walked over to the bed and Kaylee uncuffed Dean, "Tell us what you want Dean."

As soon as he was free, he jerked both the girls to him ,"I am going to fuck you first while I watch you fuck her," Dean said as he jerked Kaylee closer and kissed her hard. Roxy stood behind her and smacked her ass as hard as she could causing Kaylee to moan into Deans mouth.

Roxy leaned her back against the headboard with her legs spread wide as she began to rub the dildo over her wet pussy. Kaylee crawled onto the bed and she was on all four, "I think that's my job" she said and she bit her lip, taking it from her hand.

Roxy bit her lip and smiled at Dean as Kaylee began to move it over her clit, "It feels so fucking good" she said and Dean couldn't take it anymore. He climbed behind Kaylee and smacked her ass hard, "Fuck her hard Dean," Roxy commanded, "make her cum again."

Kaylee looked over her shoulder and smiled at Dean as she inserted the dildo into Roxy just as Dean entered her, "Fuck...oh Dean fuck me faster!" Kaylee said and turned her attention back to Roxy's pussy.

She leaned forward and began to lick Roxy's clit and she pumped the dildo in and out, "Oh shit Kaylee...you're still so fucking good at this," Roxy moaned out as he eyes met Deans.

He was so turned on by the sight he started fucking Kaylee as fast and hard as he could, "Scream for me baby," he grunted out and smacked her ass hard again, "Scream my fucking name!"

"Oh Dean...fuck my pussy deeper!" Kaylee screamed.

Roxy grabbed the back of Kaylees head and moved it back down, "Don't you fucking stop! Make me cum!" She said forcefully. Kaylee lapped at Roxy's clit as she pushed the dildo in deeper, "That's it baby...fuck me deep!"

Dean was doing all he could to hang on but the sight was almost too much for him. He gripped Kaylees hips and squeezed hard and he pumped in and out of her. She was so tight and wet.

Roxy gripped Kaylees hair and she felt herself about to cum, "That's it...oh shit...fuck!" She screamed and arched into Kaylees face as she came hard.

Once Roxy came down, Kaylee removed the dildo and brought it to her mouth, "Taste so fucking good," she said and Roxy moved and kissed Kaylee hard.

After Roxy released Kaylees mouth, Dean grabbed on to Kaylees shoulders and pulled her up onto her knees. He forcefully turned her face and kissed her. Dean could taste Roxy on her lips, "That was so damn hot...watching you eat her pussy," he grunted out as he began giving her slow, hard thrust.

Roxy got on her knee and pressed her body into Kaylees as Dean thrusted in and out, "You like his dick don't you?" She asked.

"Fuck.." gasp "yes!" Kaylee moaned out.

Roxy's eye met Deans as she began to slowly run her hand down Kaylees sweaty body, "Rub her clit...make her cum on my dick!" Dean commanded as he felt his ball tighten ready to cum any minute.

As Dean started to thrust harder and faster, Roxy grabbed Kaylees face with her other hand as the other pinched her clit causing Kaylee to moan loudly, "Is that what you want Kaylee? Do you want to fucking cum?"

"Yes...please!...Make me cum hard," Kaylee begged as she reached around and grabbed onto the back of Deans neck.

Roxy circled Kaylees clit as Dean thrusted into her. He reached around and pulled Roxy closer to him and captured her mouth with his.

The sight of them was enough to push Kaylee over the edge, "Holy fuck!" She screamed.

Dean felt her pussy tighten around him and he couldn't hold on any longer. He pulled back from Roxy's lips and squeezed his eyes shut as he came deep inside Kaylee.

Dean eased out of Kaylee and kissed her shoulder before rolling onto his back, "Good God that was fucking amazing," be breathed out.

Roxy crawled over to him and ran her tongue ring over his bottom lip, "We aren't near done with you baby." She sat back up and looked at Kaylee, "Looks like we are going to have to have our own fun for now."

Dean watched as Roxy kissed her way down Kaylee's neck and he knew it wouldn't be long before he was ready for round two. Kaylee looked over at him and moaned as Roxy took one of her breast into her mouth. Dean couldn't stand it any longer. He had to touch them.

He climbed off the bed and walked around to the other side of the bed. He pushed them on to their backs and they willingly spread their legs wide for him. They both gasp as they felt his fingers enter them, "Fuck…" Roxy moaned out loud and Dean replaced one finger with two.

Kaylee moved back from Dean and grabbed his hand. She licked her juices from his fingers and climbed off the bed, "I think it's time to play with Roxy a little more." She said and grabbed the cuffs, "Get on your knees and face the headboard." Kaylee told her.

Roxy did as she was told and Kaylee walked to the top of the bed and cuffed Roxy to the headboard, "Am I going to be punished?" she asked and looked back at Dean.

"Oh I think you need it." He said and grabbed his jeans from the floor and pulling out his belt. He folded it together and slapped it across her ass. He moaned at the pain and pleasure and knew she would have a mark but she didn't care, "You like that Roxy?" he asked as he did it again.

"Oh God yes!" she seethed out.

Kaylee dropped to her knees and began to stoke Dean as she licked his tip. He grabbed the back her head and forced her to take him in her mouth.

He ran his hand over Roxy's red ass. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Kaylee cupped his ball. These girls were going to kill him before the night was over.

Kaylee released him from her mouth and stood up, "I want you to lick her pussy Dean." She said and pushed him onto the bed.

He moved his head between Roxy's legs and began to lick her dripping wet center. As he fucked her with his tongue, she pulled on the cuff as hard it was cutting into her wrist.

Kaylee watched with a smile as Dean worked his magic on Roxy. She picked up the belt and slapped Roxy with it again as Dean continued to suck on Roxy's clit, "Damn this is hot" she said and moved to Roxy's face and grabbed it, "Want him to fuck you now?"

"God...please!" Roxy begged.

Kaylee uncuffed her as Dean moved from under hear and flipped her on her back. Dean took her all in at once shoving his full length into her. She moaned loudly wrapping her legs around his waist. He pulled her right leg over his shoulder as he went deeper inside her. He thrusted in and out of her harder and faster.

Kaylee bent down and kissed Roxy on the lips hard. "You like that? You like what he does to you? You like the feel of his hard cock throbbing in and out of your tight wet pussy?"

Roxy arched into Dean his arms wrapping tightly around her. "Oh…God…Yes!"

Kaylee kissed Dean hard. "Fuck her hard Dean. She likes it rough!"

Dean took her leg off his shoulder and pulled her onto his lap thrusting deeper into her. He took her mouth into his, his tongue fucking her mouth at the same speed as his dick fucked her pussy.

Kaylee was leaving soft kisses on Roxy's back as her hands ran up her sides teasing her breast.

"Oh…shit," breathed Dean feeling his balls tightening. "Cum hard on my cock!" He commanded. "You're so fucking wet…want you to soak my cock up good baby!"

She tilted her head back and cried out. He was close and Roxy grinded down onto him hard and he groaned grabbing her face and kissing her hard. Kaylee was nipping and biting at Roxy's neck and her hands were massaging her breast, pulling and twisting at her nipples making Roxy moan.

"Dean…oh God…don't stop…"

A few more thrust and Roxy felt her climax hit her hard. She screamed his name and as she tightened even more around him through her aftershocks Dean came deep inside her.

The three of them were breathing heavy and Dean rested his forehead against Roxy's shoulder catching his breath.

"Geez ladies…I was pretty sure…you were gonna kill me."

He heard them laugh and he smirked lifting his head and looking at the two of them. Roxy continued to sit on his lap as Kaylee kneeled next to her and they kissed his neck slowly and passionately. He closed his eyes as they took care of him.

A few minute later Dean was laying between Roxy and Kaylee. The both of them laying halfway on his chest while his arms were around them. He was staring at the ceiling with a satisfied smirk on his lips.

Roxy moved a little on his chest and moaned a little in her sleep making him arch an eyebrow and then heard Kaylee do the same thing.

"Huh, you girls are close," he said looking between them and then laid his head back on the pillow. He closed his eyes images of the night passing by and giving him satisfaction. The girls had taken care of him as much as he had taken care of them. Each one having a turn and in different ways and forms.

A confident smile broke out on his lips thinking how lucky he was to be in between two hot young women and wondered to himself what tomorrow morning would bring to him and the ladies.


	2. Your Love Is My Drug

_I don't care what people say_

_The rush is worth the price I pay_

_I get so high when you're with me_

_But crash and crave you when you are away_

Mia walked into the restaurant and saw her date sitting in the corner waiting on her. He was handsome and everything she was looking for in a man. He was handsome, charming and had deep pockets, "Sorry I'm late." Mia said and took a seat cross from him. The waiter poured her a glass of wine just as her cell phone went off, "Excuse me," she told her date and grabbed her phone from her purse.

When she looked at the caller I.D. she rolled her eyes 'not now' she thought, "Is everything ok?" her dated asked her.

"Everything is fine but will you excuse me while I step outside to take this?"

"Of course," he said and Mia got up from the table and walked out the door into the parking lot.

This time when her phone rang, she answered it, "What do you want Dean?"

"_I'm in town for the night. Get over here."_

"No I am busy right now."

"_Well get unbusy and get over here. I want to see you."_

"You want to see parts of me Dean. There is a difference."

"_Look just come over here."_

Mia took the phone from her ear and hit it against her forehead. Why does he always do this to her? Just when she finally starts trying to get over him and move on with her life, he always came calling dragging her farther in. Why couldn't he just let her go? Mia tapped her foot on the pavement as her gut told her just to hang up the phone and throw it away but she just couldn't, "Give me ten minutes."

Mia pulled into the motel parking lot and parked next to the impala. She sat there wondering if she should really go in or not but she knew she really wanted to see him. Dean Winchester was her drug and she needed her monthly dose.

She knocked on the door and it wasn't long before he opened the door. There he stood in nothing but a pair of jeans, "Took you long enough," he said and moved aside to let her in the room.

"Hello to you too Dean," she said as he closed the door, "So what is it this time? Couldn't get a hoe at the bar, a tramp at the corner or a whore in the supermarket?"

Dean walked closer, "What...Cant I just have the pleasure of your company?"

"I know what kind of company you want Dean," Mia said and walked over to the small couch and sat down, propping her feet up on the small table, "Well...here I am."

Dean walked passed her and over to the mini fridge, "So what were you busy with?"

"Someone special and almost had him until someone called me." Dean just smirked, grabbing a beer.

"Well that's what I'm good for." He sat down next to her and she grabbed the beer from him and took a sip. Mia was wearing a tight red dress with red boots the stopped mid calf. He bit his lip at the sight of her smooth leg.

Mia just smiled at him and handed the beer back to him, "So what now Dean? Are we just cutting to the chase like always or are we actually going to have a conversation together."

"What's the point?" he said and stood up, "We both know that one of us will be gone in the morning so why waste time with a meaningless conversation?"

Mia looked over at him before standing up, "You know what Dean, you're right. Why do I even bother?" she asked and grabbed her purse, "I should have my legs wrapped around someone else tonight and would have too if you wouldn't have called," she snapped and walked toward the door.

She didn't get far before Dean grabbed her by the arm and pushed her against the wall. He knew she liked it when he took control, "I really don't want to hear you talking about fucking another guy," he seethed.

"You don't own me Dean," Mia snapped back and there eyes locked. He knew she was challenging him as always. She wanted him to claim her and he knew this all too well, "You aren't always around so I have to fulfill my needs elsewhere."

Dean couldn't stand the fact of someone else touching her. He put a hand to her throat, "I told I don't want to her about you fucking someone else." He pushed her harder against the wall and claimed her mouth with his own.

Mia held out for as long as she could but who was she kidding? She could never resist him. She opened her mouth and kissed him back.

With one hand still wrapped around her throat, Dean used her free hand to move slowly down her slim body and violently jerked her dress up.

He used his foot to spread her legs, "Mmmm," he moaned, cupping her pussy through her underwear, his middle and ring fingers massaging her with firm, pressing movements. "You're so wet."

The combination of alcohol and much needed sexual excitement made Mia's arousal grow under Dean's forceful touch. The crotch of her panties turned wet under his fingers as he pawed her with increasing determination. Pulling the moist material to the side, he quickly found her wet center and slipped his middle finger deep inside, "Oh…my…God!" she panted out feeling is finger go deeper into her.

"You know I'm going to fuck you, right?" Dean asked, speaking softly as he twisted his fingers inside her dripping pussy, "I'm going to bend you over this desk and fuck this tight little pussy of yours." Mia swallowed hard as her heart continued to race, "I want to hear you say it," he hissed. "I want you to tell me what you want me to fuck and make you mine."

"I...I want...you to fuck me."

As he pulled his hand from her, he held his fingers up to her face, letting her view the juices of her arousal coating his fingers and giving them a glistening sheen.

Before she could say anything, Dean shoved the fingers into her mouth, forcing her to taste herself as her lips closed around them.

"So fucking sexy," he said with a smile as he slowly withdrew his fingers from her mouth.

Dean suddenly turned her around and shoved her forward, bending her over the desk. Mia panted with desire as she felt her face pressed against the wood as he pushed her dress up over her hips. Before she could say anything, he yanked her little black panties down her legs before freeing his cock from his pants.

A second later he pressed his tip into her wet hole, "Shit…" she blurted out as she felt her pussy stretching around Dean's cock.

Mia let out a tiny yelp as he slammed into her, filling her completely. "Fuck," he cursed, reaching up to grab her roughly by the hair. "You're even tighter than I remember."

Mia closed her eyes as Dean's thrusts grew harder and longer, painfully driving her body into the desk with each aggressive stroke. "You feel so damn good baby," he muttered, fucking her from behind as he held her firmly frozen in the submissive pose, "Who's are you?" he asked her.

"You…yours," she breathed out, "Dean..."

"Do you like me taking control?" Dean asked, giving her a sharp, resounding slap on the ass.

"Yes!" she gasped, feeling her bare skin sting from the force of his strike. Her eyes closed as she became lost in the pleasure. She was totally in his control and she was willing to do anything he asked.

"Are you going to fucking cum Mia?" he asked thrust slow and hard.

"Dean…so…so close," she moaned out, "Please…don't stop."

Dean thrust became harder and more forceful as he felt her tighten around her as her climax took over her body.

Mia held onto the desk for dear life breathing heavily. Dean turned her around and kissed her, "Oh I'm not even done with you yet."

His promise sent shivers down her spine and when he pulled her closer to him she could feel his hard member pushing against her belly.

"Take your dress off," he ordered. "I want to see you, all of you."

She knew he was the only one she'd let control her like this and she had no idea why. He just had this power over her and he used it to his advantage.

She took the straps off her shoulders and just let it fall to the ground. Dean bit his lip as his eyes followed the dress and then back up her body. One of the reasons he picked Mia, she had one of the best bodies he's ever seen.

After pushing the rest of his jeans and boxers to the floor he grabbed her forcefully and kissed her roughly. His hand pulled at the hair that it was tangled with. He pushed her down on the little couch and without any warning he slammed into her. With it being such a surprise Mia's nails dug into Dean's chest ripping through the skin that was there and scratched across.

"Fuck!" Dean groaned thrusting harder into her and looking down at his chest seeing it bleeding. "Damn Mia." Their eyes caught and she saw the controlling urge in them.

He turned her head a little as he bent down and bit at her shoulder causing her to gasp in pain and pleasure. As his biting became harder so did his thrust. She ran her right hand through his hair as he continued to bite and suck on her shoulder and her other hand slid down his smooth muscular back.

"I'm gonna fucking mark you in so many ways so no other man touches you."

He kissed her roughly biting at her bottom lip then turning her head and biting down on her neck. She let out a small cry and then felt his tongue soothing the mark. He kissed up to her ear and bit at it. "You're mine."

Mia bit her suddenly swollen bottom lip as she felt herself getting close again.

"You're going to do exactly what I say Mia," he said breathlessly. "If I tell you to fucking cum. You better fucking cum."

She whimpered knowing he had complete control over her.

Dean thrusted again hitting the right spot. "Shit…Dean…"

"You cumming baby? Not yet."

"I can't…can't stop…"

"Hold it baby."

Mia bit her bottom lip squeezing her eyes shut. Dean was torturing her not letting her cum. God she needed to cum!

"Please…Dean…" She bit her bottom lip so hard she tasted copper.

Dean just wanted to watch her squirm see how long she could hold out. He smirked and said, "Go ahead baby soak my cock up with your juice. Make it good."

With that she let go moaning his name making him thrust faster loving his name being called from her lips.

When she finally came down from her erotic high Dean still wasn't done with her. He pulled out, kissing her with hot needful kisses. "I want you to ride me baby. Fuck me like you've never fucked anyone before."

Dean pulled her roughly from the couch and pushed her toward the bed. He sat down on the edge and Mia straddle his lap. It was her turn to be control things. She wasted no time before sliding down his thick cock taking him all into her slick center, "Oh…Shit." She moaned as Dean grabbed her hair and pulled her mouth closer to him.

"That's it Mia…ride my cock." He commanded and she began to bounce up and down on his shaft as he thrusted up into her, "You are going to make me fucking cum!"

Mia leaned back as she began to rock back and forth as fast as she could.

Dean grabbed her breast and took her left nipple into his mouth and bit down hard causing her to cry out, "You like that don't you?"

"Yes…god yes Dean."

Dean felt his climax building and flipped them over onto the bed and thrusted in and out of her as fat as he could, "You better be close baby."

"Close…so close…gonna…" She couldn't get the words out before she was cumming once again, screaming his name over and over as she dug her nails into his shoulder.

Dean felt her tighten around him once more and let go, digging his fingers into her hips, "Oh…fuck!" he moaned as he shot his warm seed deep inside her pussy.

Mia looked over to her side seeing Dean asleep. She quietly crawled out of bed and grabbed her dress and boots quickly pulling them on. She grabbed her purse and headed for the door and once she turned the knob Dean woke up. He looked up from the pillow and she stopped dead in her tracks but never looked at him.

"Leaving?" She could tell he was still waking up.

"Uh, yeah I have things to do." She wanted him to tell her to stay and maybe tell her after a year of just a fling that it was more to him then a fling.

"K, call you later." She looked over at him watching him roll over his back facing her and she nodded as she walked out the door.

A few tears had escaped her eyes and she wiped them away. She got in her car and stared at Dean's motel room door. The more she stared at it the more she got angrier and frustrated with herself. How could she let this man treat her like this? How did she ever let it get this far?

She let out a sob as she hit her hands against the steering wheel. "Shit!" She knew there was only one way out.

Mia backed out of the parking lot and drove down the road never looking back. For once she didn't look back. She dug through her purse and found her phone. She looked at it once more and then threw it out the window. She pushed the gas pedal harder with her foot and said, "Never again."

* * *

**Authors Note: **We hope you all enjoyed dominant controlling Dean :) Because of this one shot we decided to make a story out of this. We thought it would be fun. So don't forget to check it out when it pops up :) It'll be called An Overdose of a Certain Winchester.


	3. Video Romance

**A/N: So this one shot goes along with DeansFallenAngel36's story No Life After You. Hope you enjoy!**

Holly was covered in the covers on the bed when Dean came back in the room with camera in hand. She turned her head slightly, "Oh, Dean," she whined, "No!" She pulled the covers over her head hearing him laugh. "What are you doing with the camera?"

"Oh...nothing," he had a dirty grin displaying on his lips.

She took the covers off her head but only displaying her eyes.

"Hey, gorgeous eyes..."

"Dean seriously, what are you doing?"

He was now sitting on his knees next to her. "Let's just say I want to record our love."

"No!" She put the covers back over her head. She felt a blush appearing on her face. "Put the camera away you perv!"

"Come on baby I want to do it with the camera. It'll be hot. Plus I'll have something to watch when I'm away from home."

"Do I look like Paris Hilton?"

"Mmm...no you're sexier. Come on baby show my some skin."

Holly had a grin spread across her face and bit her lip as she tugged the cover down her head. She noticed the grin on his face and pulled the cover down a little and that's when he noticed she was wearing his favorite matching bra & panties. Dean licked his lips at the sight of her and still couldn't believe she was his forever.

She threw the covers back over her. "I can't do this!"

"Yes you can baby."

"No I can't. The camera's too distracting."

He chuckled and got off the bed. She thought he was putting it away but all he did was set it on the dresser next to the bed at the right angle where it was facing the bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Five minutes," he climbed on the bed and she shook her head.

"I can't do it."

He straddled her legs and grinned at her. "Five minutes and I'll keep you distracted."

"But..."

Dean shushed her with his lips and continued to kiss her as he pushed her down. He took the covers off of her and proceeded to make her squirm under his touch. Even after five years of marriage he still knew how to make her squirm and he planned on doing that all night.

He leaned up as took his shirt off. He lay beside her on his side and smiled over at the camera, "Dean, do we really have to do this? Holly asked as she was lying in front of the camera in nothing but her bra and panties.

Dean leaned in and began kissing her neck and he ran his hand down her slim body, "Don't worry baby. You wont even know its there I promise." Holly just closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her neck. His fingers danced along the top of her panties and she lifted her hip slightly off the bed, "Do you want my fingers deep inside you?"

Holly's eyes snapped open and she looked over at him, "What?" She asked. Talking wasn't something they normally did.

"Play along with me." he said and began to bite on her earlobe. He slipped his hand inside her panties and moved it across her clit causing her to let out a soft moan, "Do you want my fingers inside you Holly?" All she did was nod as she bit on her bottom lip, "I want to hear you say it."

"Y….yes." Dean slid his finger lower until he reached her hot, wet center. Slowly he slipped a single finger inside her, "Dean..." she moaned out and Dean smiled over at the camera.

"You like that don't you?" Dean said as she added another finger as his be began to move them in and out ever so slowly, teasing her, "Tell me how much you like it."

"I love it so much Dean." She breathed out as her hip began to move against him hand. Dean knew she was getting close but he didn't want her to cum yet. He had plans for her tonight and wanted to make the most of their video time.

Dean removed his hand, climbed off the bed, and walked over to the dresser, "What are you doing now?" Holly wined at him with disappointment in her voice.

"We still have three minutes baby and I want to make the most of it." He said picking up the camera and pointing it at her, "I want to watch you finger fuck yourself. I want you to make yourself cum while I watch you."

"What?" Holly said as she sat up in the bed and looked over at him. This was definitely something that was new for her, "Dean I don't know about this." She said as she began to blush.

"Just close your eyes," he said softly, "it's just me and you. No one will ever know."

Holly took in a deep breath and looked at Dean. He had planned this weekend so the least she could do was give him something in return. She got up on her knees and faced Dean. She smiled at him before retching around her back and unclasping her bar. She took it off and tossed it over to him, "Is this what you want Dean?"

"Oh god yes. You are so fucking hot baby."

Holly pushed her panties down her legs and lay back on the bed. She flicked them over to Dean with her foot. As she lay on the bed with her knees together, she began to get even more nervous. She was a mother for crying out loud. She should not be doing this kind of thing, "Spread you legs for me. I want to see all of you."

"But Dean I…"

"Just touch yourself in the same way you wanted me to touch you," he said huskily. "Pretend that it is me making you feel good."

She took another breath and let her hands travel down her naked body. Holly slowly spread her legs open and she heard Dean moan. Sliding her left hand farther down, she found her clit and began to circle it. Holly let out a low moan as she continued to played with herself. "How does it feel?" Dean asked in a low deep voice.

"It feels….it feels so good" she moaned, moving her hips against her hand.

"I want you to tell me how good it feels. This is so fucking sexy baby." Dean felt his cock twitch inside his boxers. He wanted to touch her so bad. He could see her wetness through the camera and it made him want to be buried deep inside her.

"It feels so good. I wish it was you touching me right now." she groaned as she slid one finger into herself. "Oh….god. I wish I had your fingers inside me."

Holly opened her eyes as she heard Dean let out a groan and found him staring at her, "I am going to fuck you so good you don't even know." He said and reached down and rubbed his hand over the front of his boxers. He wanted her so bad it hurt, "Make yourself cum for me Holly. I want to see you cum." He ordered.

Holly began to thrust her fingers in and out frantically, "Dean…Dean…I'm..." she threw her head back on the bed and cried out his name as she felt herself tighten around her fingers and she came.

Dean placed the camera back onto the dresser and left it pointing at her as he walked over to the bed then knelt beside her, "That made me so hard." He said taking her fingers into his mouth, "Mmmm, you taste so good."

"That was…intense." She said and smiled at him.

"We're not done," came a reply, accompanied by the mischievous smile she had grown to love for everything it could, and usually did lead to. "Get on your knees and turn around."

Once on her knees, Dean pushed her forward and her hands landed on the footboard. Holly looked over her shoulder and smiled as she watched Dean remove his boxers. She licked her lips at the sight of him and his perfect body.

He began to stoke himself as he climbed behind her, "You ready baby? I want you to scream my name."

Holly swallowed and figured after what she just did she better just go all out, "Then…then you better fuck me hard." She said and couldn't believe that just came from her mouth. Dean had never been so turned on. He sat on his knees and positioned himself at her hot, wet center and pushed himself in slowly, "Oh…Dean!" Holly cried out at the feeling of him inside her.

He gripped her hipped had as he filled her completely, "Shit baby." He grunted out, feeling how tight she was.

Dean eased out slow began thrusting back into her hard, causing Holly to throw her head back as she gripped the footboard as hard as she could. He leaned forward, placing his hands on top of hers and held them tightly, "Is this what you wanted?" he breathed into her ear.

"Yes…yes!" she screamed.

"Tell me you want it Holly." Dean's thrust became harder and quicker, "Tell me you want me to make you cum."

"I want you… to make… me cum Dean." Holly was finding harder and harder to breath.

Dean leaned back up as he held onto her hips once more. He fingers were digging into her as he felt her pussy tighten around his cock, "You are going to cum for me aren't you baby? Shit you are so fucking sexy." He grunted out as she thrusted into her wet heat harder.

"Dean…I'm going to cum…Oh God!" She yelled out as she felt another climax take over her body, causing her to grip the footboard so hard her knuckles began to turn white.

As Holly came down from her high, Dean pulled out of her and Holly looked over her should and smiled at him, biting on her bottom lip, "Oh baby don't think I am done with you yet." Dean said and pulled her up to him and into a deep kiss. He pushed her onto her back and spread her legs wide, "I haven't tasted you yet." He said and moved his head down to her throbbing clit and flicked his tongue over it.

"Fuck!" Holly gasps as she arched off the bed and closer to his face.

"You taste so damn good." He said as he licked her wet slit up and down. Holly began to thrust up into his face, loving the way this man of her worked his tongue.

"Dean…please…" Dean could tell she was close again but he wanted her to cum with him this time.

He sat up and laid over her. Dean groaned as he felt Holly grab his hard cock and guide it into her. He pushed himself inside and groaned when he was fully inside her once again. Dean withdrew himself form her and thrust back in hard, causing the both to gasp and moan out each others names. Dean picked up the pace as he felt his climax approaching "Oh yes, oh Dean!" Holly moaned, gripping onto him tighter.

"Cum with me Holly!" Dean ordered.

"I want you to come deep inside me Dean."

That was all it took as Dean let the pleasure rip through his body as he filled her. Holly was digging her nails into his back as she felt the warmth inside her and she came once again.

Dean eased out of her for the last time when they both came down from their highs and they kissed each other passionately, "Happy Anniversary Holly."

"Happy Anniversary Dean." She said and something caught her eye. She turned her head and saw a red blinking light on the camera, "Dean Winchester!"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"That was a lot longer than five minute." She said.

"Oh baby that top can take up to four hour and I am just getting started." He said and kissed her again. If the next five years was anything like the past, he was going to be one happy man.

***Reviews are loved***


	4. Air Conditioner

_Tick…Tick…Vooooom…_

Angel and Dean looked over at the air conditioner to see black smoke coming out of it. "What…no," said Angel getting off the bed with a frown on her face. Dean got out of the chair placing his magazine down and stood next to Angel. He bent over and took the vent off and looked at the wires. Angel kept playing with the on and off button and then slammed her hand on it.

"Yeah because you know that always works," said Dean glancing up at her and she stuck her tongue out at him. He smirked, "Real mature Angel baby."

"Stop calling me that," she said as she walked back over to her bed and sat on it. She could already feel the cool air disappear and being replaced with warmth.

"Or what?" he asked placing the vent back on the air conditioner. "Gonna get daddy after me."

She narrowed her eyes at him and stood up walking over to the sink to get a glass of water. "I don't know why I'm even here."

"Because your father didn't want the lead vampire coming after you."

She sighed and then took a sip of her water. "And I'm guessing that's why you're here." She turned around to see him sitting back on the chair. He glanced up at her from his boots as he untied them. She smirked. "How much he paying you?"

"Who said anything about money?" he kicked both boots off.

"Come on Dean, I know my father," she said as she walked across the room and set her glass on the end table by her bed. She flopped down on the bed and crossed her legs like a pretzel and looked at him again, "and I know hunters. I've been raised around them, I know how they act, I know what they want and I know their ways."

Dean smiled a little as he leaned back in the chair, his hands behind his head as he looked at her.

"So how much?"

"Enough Angel baby, enough."

She rolled her eyes and laid on her stomach pulling her laptop towards her. "Hunters," she mumbled to herself making Dean smirk.

It was true, her father, Donald, was paying him to watch her as he took care of the leader of the vampires and the vampire pack so he wouldn't go after Angel. Donald explained to Dean how he had killed the mate and Angel was the only person close to him that they will go after. He proposed to Dean $20,000 to watch her. At first Dean declined but Donald insisted on him watching her. He explained to Dean that he knew his father, John, and John had recommended Dean for the job. So Dean accepted and here he was sitting in a motel room with a broken air conditioner with Donald's daughter Angel who is anything but ordinary.

When Dean had first met Angel it was this morning at the motel. She had pulled up in a red Jaguar convertible. She had tight jeans on and a white t-shirt, that may have been ordinary clothing but on Angel it was hot as Hell. She had dirty blond hair down and it was past her shoulders almost to the middle of her back and sunglasses propped up on her head.

He expected her to be snotty with the way her father explained their money situation and he had duck tape and rope ready and a closet to put her in just in case he pissed her off but she was nice. And by all means…sexy. Sometimes it was the simplest things that could turn Dean on. But what really turned Dean on was the way she argued with him about the nickname he gave her, Angel Baby. She didn't like it, said it sounded like he was calling her a stripper, so he continued to call her it.

As the minutes passed both Dean and Angel could feel the change of temperature in the room. Dean was still sitting in the chair reading his magazine and Angel was lying on the bed surfing the net.

Angel could feel her hair sticking to the back of her neck. She made a disgusted face peeling some of the hair from her neck and stood off the bed. She grabbed a hair tie and pulled her hair up in a pony tail as she kicked her flip flops off. She walked over to the kitchenette and grabbed a few paper towels as she wet them with cold water. She turned to Dean, "Want one?"

He nodded and she wet a few for him. She grabbed his and handed them to him. He placed his magazine down and he took off his flannel and leaned over a little as he rubbed the back of his neck with them.

The wet paper towels cooled them down for now but they knew the room would just get hotter.

"Do the windows open?" asked Angel sitting on the bed and looking out the window.

Dean got up and walked over to it. He unlocked it and pushed it open but it only opened so far. He pushed as hard as he could for it to open more but it wouldn't budge. "Son of a bitch," he said looking down at the parking lot. They were only three stories up.

Dean looked over his shoulder at Angel who was rubbing the almost dry paper towel around her neck. He raised his eyebrows a little and when she opened her eyes she blushed a little at the look he was giving her. It was an almost lustful look.

She turned back to her laptop as he walked by her taking off his shirt. She looked over at his back and her eyes traveled his broad back and shoulders. She watched his back muscles move and as he cracked his back, she watched his spine contract with it.

His back made her want to scratch her nails down it even bite at it.

_Damn this heat_, she thought to herself. It always made her horny.

She turned back to her laptop pretending not to be thinking of him. Dean flopped down on the bed lying on his stomach and turned the TV on.

As the minutes progressed the room became hotter and Angel turned her laptop off. She sighed as she leaned back and pulled her jeans down. Dean watched her through the reflection of the TV his mouth open a bit in shock as her taking her jeans off in front of him.

He closed his mouth and heard her move on her bed. He glanced over and licked his now dry lips seeing her bent over the bed, her ass high in the air. Her red panties covered only parts of her ass making her cheeks show and Dean bit his bottom lip at the sight. He shifted on his side his head leaning on his hand with a smirk spread across his face.

_This is so much better than what's on TV_, he thought to himself.

Angel grabbed her laptop and watched her bend even more towards the floor and crawl on her hands to grab her bag for her laptop. He tilted his head getting a better angel.

"How can you bend like that?" he asked and she jumped as she pulled back onto the bed and looked over at him. She knew her face was red from the blood rushing towards it from being bent over; she didn't want him to think it was because of him catching her bent like that and staring at her ass…and probably more.

"Easy," she said, "yoga classes."

"Yoga huh?"

She nodded lying on her bed and stretching out. "Been in yoga since I was 16."

"And how old are you now?"

She bit her lip. "20."

Just a few years younger than him. Nothing too bad. He nodded as he went back to the TV.

Sweat was starting to fall down their foreheads and Dean's back was glistening with sweat.

"This is bullshit," he said as he got up and took the covers off the bed just leaving the cool sheets on it. Angel did the same and she stood there in her white t-shirt and looked at him.

"Do you mind?" she asked.

"What?"

She put her hands to her shirt to show him she was gonna take it off. He shook his head and watched her take it off. His mouth dropped a little seeing two tattoos on her hips, one hip said love the other said hate. She threw her t-shirt on the floor and then crawled onto her bed. Dean saw another tattoo and this one turned him on. It was of two guns and roses wrapped around them.

"Nice tat," he said and she smiled turning her head to look at him.

"Which ones?"

"All three but I have to be honest the one on your lower back is a big turn on."

She raised an eyebrow. "Is it turning you on?"

He smirked. "Would you like to find out?"

She let out a small laugh and turned her attention back to the TV. "It's too hot."

_Did I really just say no to him? Fuck what was I thinking?_

He continued to smirk as he got off the bed and dropped his jeans to the floor. She glanced over at him with a small smirk playing on her lips. His body was gorgeous and she wanted to know what else was gorgeous.

The heat and Dean being half naked was not helping her situation right now.

* * *

Angel was lying on her back staring at herself in the mirror above the beds and ran her hands down her face wiping the sweat from her face and then ran her hands down her body. "It's so fucking hot!"

Dean looked over arching an eyebrow at her as she ran her fingertips along her panty line as her other hand was placed on her forehead. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip trying to somehow will her body to cool down. Nothing was working.

She could only think of one thing to do.

She got off the bed and walked over to the fridge. Dean watched as she opened the freezer and grabbed some ice. He raised his eyebrows in interest as she put the ice in a bowel and slammed the freezer.

She sat back on the bed and grabbed two pieces of ice and laid down. Forgetting Dean was even there she ran the ice up and down her the sides of her neck and she let out a breath of relief feeling herself start to cool down. She moved the ice towards her chest and over her perky plumped chest, she felt her nipples hardening. The ice was beginning to melt faster as she moved them down her abs and stomach. She moaned a little as the ice cooled her down. Her legs were bent, her feet flat on the bed.

Dean watched awestruck. Fuck, he wanted her; he could feel it in his boxers how bad he wanted her right now.

Dean got off his bed and crawled between her legs. She opened her eyes surprised and she bit her lip, "Need some help there."

She laughed nervously then licked her lips as his eyes traveled her wet, now cold, body. "I'm fine now but I think you," she somehow managed to roll them over, her pony tail was slowly coming out of her hair tie and it was lying on the side, "need some help." She leaned close to his ear, "You're just so _hot_ and _sticky_."

Dean finally felt a chill run down his spine but it wasn't from the ice, it was from her seductive voice. "Get on your stomach." He arched an eyebrow at her. She laughed. "I want to make sure _all _of you is cooled down."

She leaned up letting him roll beneath her as she grabbed two pieces of ice. She moved up to his ear, "Relax," she whispered then licked his ear. She smiled before he grabbed the back of her thighs roughly and she gasped in surprise.

"You keep doing shit like that I won't be able to relax."

She bent over and smacked his ass hard. "Let go, now or now cool down for you."

He groaned letting go of her legs and putting them under his head. She moved down his body sitting on his ass. She started at his shoulders moving the ice around in circles. He sighed feeling how good the ice felt on his hot back. She moved her hands slowly down his back. Her fingertips felt every muscle in his back and she bit her lip. Her nails grazed down his back and he groaned. She didn't work long on his back because he pushed up with his hands lifting her up making her smile a little. "Fronts turn."

He rolled around finally facing her. Her hair was now totally out of her pony tail and hung over her breast. His hands were on her waist and she smiled. "What are you looking at?"

His eyes roamed down her body as his hands moved down her sides to her hips. His thumbs rested on her tattoos. "God, you have a great body," he said sucking on his bottom lip his eyes met hers.

She smirked. "Nice line."

He smiled. "I can do better."

"We'll see…" _Shit, he's making this hard._

She bent over towards the bowel of ice as she grabbed two more. Dean rolled his eyes as he closed his eyes seeing her bend backwards. He opened them just in time to see her stretch back up.

"So fucking hot."

She grinned as she leaned over him their faces inches apart. She steadied herself with her hips, locking with his, as she rubbed the ice along the sides of his neck. A small moan escaped his throat as he closed his eyes. She bit her lip smiling at him as his hands gripped her hips tighter.

"Feel good?" she whispered against his lips. He felt her breath and the tips of her lips touch his. She watched him nod slowly and she grinned moving up a little with her hands following her down his chest.

Her front teeth trapped her bottom lip between them as she watched her hands and the ice play over his toned chest. She moved her ice over his chest then his nipples which erected immediately at the coldness. She trapped them between her thumb and the ice making him hiss and open his eyes. He saw the look in her eyes, lust filling them. She looked at him through her eyelashes as she moved the ice down his abs, each one slowly.

She could feel his member getting harder against the curve of her ass and it was making her even hotter.

Dean felt the ice move towards the edge of his boxers, what was left of the ice anyway. She tilted her head moving her hair over her one shoulder as she looked over at him with a small grin on her face. She bent down and licked along the edge of his boxers. She tasted the water and sweat. She let her tongue sneak its way underneath his boxers and he felt her breath so close to his aching cock.

Her hands moved up to his chest nails scraping his abs and seconds later her tongue moved up the middle of him. The tiniest bit was left of the ice and she moved it around his right nipple. Their eyes met as she bent her head and her teeth bit gently against his hard nipple. He groaned and as it started to hurt she soothed it with her tongue.

Dean looked up catching his own eyes and the sight in front of him made his heart race. Watching her have her way with him was one thing, but seeing it through the mirror was a totally different experience and he wanted her to experience it.

His hands moved from her hips up to her hair and grabbed two handfuls of it pulling her up from his chest, "You're turn sweetheart."

His smirk made her grin as she got off his lap and he turned around sitting on his knees. "Back first."

He turned her around, causing her to be on all fours, his hands ran up her back and she arched it up. His hands ran back down her back as he leaned over her whispering in her ear, "This," his hand was on the clasp of her bra, "needs to come off."

With one hand he unclasped it and she sat up on her knees her back still facing him. She looked over her shoulder at him, her hair half in front of her face as she slid the straps down her arms, a seductive smile on her face. Her bra now in her hand she threw it at him, crossing her arms across her chest, she laid on her stomach.

He grinned crawling on top of her, his hands on either side of her head. She felt his breath on her ear and neck as he moved her hair aside, "That's no fair, I didn't get to see anything good." His hands were touching her with a rough/tenderness and she could feel his hard on, on her ass.

"All in good time, Dean," she said with a smirk. His chuckle sent chills down her spine, it sounded that sexy. He bit her shoulder gently then made his way down her body. His hands barely touching her. He grabbed the ice and moved her hair on either side of her head as he began moving the ice over her back. Her back was flawless and he loved the way she was shaped.

His hand, with the ice, moved from the tip of her spine down to the bottom where her ass started. She shivered and Dean smiled. With both pieces in his hand he rolled them up her back and then over her shoulders and down her arms making her tilt her head down. He moved them back up her shoulders then down her back, his fingertips brushing the sides of her naked breast causing her to lightly gasp in surprise. His smile grew as he spread her legs with his knee, getting between them.

She bit her lip wondering what he was going to do next. He was surprising her in different ways and it was exciting her.

His hands and the ice where at the bottom of her back and he stared at her tattoo. He loved that tattoo; there was something about it that it just turned him on. Maybe because it was of two guns, maybe the roses…maybe both but there was something about it that wanted him to stare at it for hours, maybe even stare at it while he was screwing her from behind. He could only hope.

He moved his hands up her back the same time he grinded down on her ass. She opened her eyes with a gasp. She didn't expect that.

_God he feels big._ She bit her bottom lip only hoping he was as he ground into her again as he moved back down.

"Turn around Angel baby," he said in a husky voice.

She bit her lip feeling him move to get more ice. She turned around and moved her hair over her breast giving her an exotic look. Dean glanced over at her and smiled shaking his head as he grabbed the ice.

"Angel baby," he turned facing her, still between her legs, and leaned over her, "how am I gonna cool you off with your hair in the way?"

She bit her lip smiling at him. His index finger brushed her cheek softly as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. He moved lips to her ear, "Don't be shy, you're beautiful."

She watched him lean up their eyes never leaving each other as he took both his hands and brushed her hair out of the way and his eyes finally left hers. He looked down at her perky breast and groaned inwardly. He looked into her eyes again, "You're fucking gorgeous," his eyes moved down past her breast to her panties and he glanced up at her without moving his head, "I wonder what else is gorgeous."

"You cool me down and I may let you see."

He grinned moving up her body. He didn't know where to start; he was looking at a buffet in front of him and wanted to try every little piece.

First he moved the ice of her sides and watched the goosebumps form on her skin. Then he moved it across her lower stomach teasing her around her panty line then up her navel. He bent down and bit at it then ran his tongue down to the edge of her panties. She bit her bottom lip hard closing her eyes feeling him getting closer to her womanhood. He smiled feeling her shutter then moved her back up her abs and ribs towards her breast. He moved the ice between the crevice of her breast then on the top of them. She could feel his rock hard cock against her center now.

He moved the ice around her nipples as they hardened under his touch. He looked up at her face seeing her eyes closed and smirked knowing she was gonna be shocked as hell at what he was going to do next.

He bent down and bit at her right nipple and she gasped grabbing the back of his head running her fingers through his hair. She felt his tongue roll around her nipple sending a bolt of pleasure through her body.

She opened her eyes and looked up at the mirror and gasped at their reflection. What she saw was really turning her on. As Dean's mouth was devouring her right nipple his right hand still had ice in it and was numbing her left nipple. He ground down into her and she gasped again making him smile against her. He switched over to her left breast and she bit her lip as he did the same treatment. This whole thing was turning her on.

Dean stopped and kissed her chest up to her lips. "Like what you see?"

She nodded as she felt his hands move towards her center and rubbed feeling how wet she was. He smirked, "Then you're gonna love this."

He moved down her body kissing every bit of skin he could get against his lips. He looked up at her smirking as he bit her red panties and pulled them down her legs. He felt his cock twitch at her musky scent. It turned him on even more.

Once her panties were off he separated her legs even more and kissed her inner thighs. "Watch me Angel baby," he said in a husky voice, "watch my tongue go inside you."

She looked up as she felt his tongue enter her and the sight almost made her cum. She gasped in pleasure then moaned watching him pleasure her. She closed her eyes as she felt his tongue flick her clit. She moaned as he sucked on it, nibbling her precious bud. She moaned loudly as he sucked then licked, sucked, lick, sucked, lick…nibble. That was the procedure he used on her till he knew she was close. He listened to her gasps and moans of pleasure. They were driving him crazy.

He pushed two fingers into her as he sucked on her clit again. She opened her eyes and seeing Dean's head between her legs again sent her over the edge.

She sighed heavily as her orgasm slowed down. Dean moved back up her body and kissed her lips, she could taste herself on his tongue and lips, "How was that?"

"I think you know," she said with a smirk. They stared into each other's eyes for a while before their lips crashed onto each others in the heat of the moment. There was no denying it now, they wanted each other.

Dean lifted her onto his lap as he took what he wanted from her mouth. He moved his hips up causing her to moan into his mouth. His hands were in her hair as her were on his back trying to hold onto him. She moved against him twisting her hips making him groan deeply into her mouth.

"Fuck I want you Angel baby," he said his lips against her neck and chest, "I want you real bad." He ground up against, "You feel that Angel baby?" She nodded as she whimpered wanting him so bad, "That's how much I want you right now. It's all yours for the taken baby."

She moaned wrapping her arms around his body as he pushed her down on the bed. She pushed his boxers down with her feet and he kicked them off. He grabbed her hips, thumbs resting on the tattoos again. He looked into her eyes with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Look up Angel," he said in a low whisper. She looked up into the mirror and felt herself getting wetter at the sight of him, "watch me go inside you."

Dean was sitting on his knees as he brought her hips towards him. She gasped at both the feeling and watching him go inside her.

"Watch me disappear inside your tight wet pussy."

"Oh my God," she said as she grasped the pillow underneath her head. The sight was almost too much. She watched him move out of her then back in. Both sight and feel giving her pleasure. She moaned tilting her head back.

"It's hot isn't it?"

She nodded and he bit his bottom lip. This slowness was hard for him. He wanted to drive deeper into her, harder…faster.

He moved her, his knees going underneath her thighs bringing them up high driving him deeper causing both of them to moan. He bit at her neck as he thrusted in and out of her at a faster and harder pace. Each time he thrusted into her she moaned louder and grabbed as his back.

He kissed her hard on the mouth and bit at her bottom lip tasting copper in his mouth. He moved towards her ear, "Look up baby, watch me fuck you so hard."

She opened her eyes again looking up and saw Dean fucking her which caused her to feel another orgasm build up in her lower stomach. "Oh my God, Dean…"

"You like that? Watching me fuck you so hard," he whispered against her lips. Before she could answer his mouth was on hers fuckinng her mouth as hard as he was fucking her wet pussy.

Seconds later another orgasm ran through her body causing her to tremble against him and moan loudly but Dean wasn't done.

He pulled out of her after kissing her and turned her over, "All fours Angel baby."

She got on all fours her arms still shaking a bit from her last orgasm and she looked over her shoulder to see him coming behind her. She bit her lip as their eyes locked and she smiled at him, "This what you want Dean?"

He groaned as she back up against him. He grabbed her hips hard and he opened his eyes staring into hers again, "Yeah, just how I want it. I'm gonna fuck you so good again you're not gonna know what hit ya."

"Wait till it's my turn to be on top," she said with a sly smile across her face.

He bit his bottom lip thinking of her hot body on top of him, riding his cock. "That image is gonna fucking haunt me till I get it." With his hands on her hips hard he came between her legs and slid into her from behind. She turned her head closing her eyes at the pleasure as she squeezed the pillows in her hands.

Dean stared at the tattoo on her back as he went in and out of her. He could have sworn it moved with him. He moved faster behind her wanting to keep watching it. His breathing quickened feeling the pleasure within both of them. Her walls tightening around his cock again, the second time that night. He looked up at the mirror watching his cock go in and out of her in the rhythm he set.

"Fuck," he breathed out heavily, "you feel so good. You're so fucking hot. You gonna cum again aren't you?"

"Oh God, yes," she said in a breathless cry, "Don't stop."

She felt his right hand reach around and start to play with her clit. "Oh my God," she gasped closing her eyes. She bent her head down not knowing if she would be able to hold on and stay up for him. Her orgasm started again her cries starting out slow but ending so loud and long as she screamed his name. He rode her orgasm till she came down from the high then pulled out of her kissing his way up her back till he reached her ear. She was catching her breath, her legs and arms shaking, "I believe you owe me a ride."

She bit her lip looking over at him as she nodded slowly. He smirked as he grabbed the back of her head and kissed her hard. She moaned into the kiss as he moved to lie down. She climbed on top of him and led his dick into her warmth. He closed his eyes his hands rubbing her thighs, soothing them from shaking still from her last orgasm. He caressed them all the way up to her waist where he held her tightly.

She slowly began to bounce up and down on him, twisting her hips with every two bounces. He bit his lip and looked up at her. She began to move faster against him as his hands cupped her breast. She gasped her hands landing on his. He moved them so hers were trapped between her breast and his hands. "Touch yourself," he said watching her. "God I love watching you on top of me, keep touching yourself."

His hands moved down to her hips as he thrusted up into her. Her hands squeezed her breast then tweeted her nipples causing her to moan. Her right hand left her breast and moved down to her clit. Dean and Angel began to move faster as she touched her clit.

"Gonna make yourself cum?" he asked and she nodded.

They were sweating more now than when they were stuck in the heated room with no air conditioner. She began to moan again and twisted her hips.

He groaned, "Fuck, Angel." She did it again making him tilt his head back, he was close. He could feel it. His balls were tightening.

"You like it Dean?" she asked touching her clit even more and moaned, "Oh God…you like me touching myself?"

He opened his eyes and nodded. "Fuck yeah, just as much as I like you riding me Angel baby. Fucking good ride." He gasped as he felt his toes curl up and her walls tightening again for the last time.

His hand replaced hers on her clit. His palm on her stomach as his thumb quickly rubbed up against her clit.

"Oh God Dean, fuck me," she tilted her head back closing her eyes moving with him. When she opened her eyes their eyes met in the mirror and that's all it took for her to cum. Dean's orgasm came seconds after hers, her walls milking him and taking everything it could. Both their moans and cries filled the room.

They calmed down after a few seconds, their breathing steadying out. Her hands were on his abdomen as he pulled her down with a shaking hand and kissed her. He let go of her lips and just leaned his head against hers and kissed her cheek and the side of her neck holding her close to him. He looked up to see her body over his and he ran his hands over hers.

* * *

Angel got out of the shower and looked at herself in the mirror. She felt sore in some areas but she couldn't help the smile on her face. She looked herself over once more before she walked out with the towel wrapped around her tightly. But who she saw surprised her, "Daddy." She ran up to him and hugged him. "Are you ok?"

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead, "Yeah, everything's going to be ok now."

She smiled and looked around noticing Dean was gone and couldn't help but feel a sting of pain from this in her heart. "He left. He took care of you right? You didn't give him a hard time."

She covered her little pain up looking up at her father with a smile on her face. "Course dad, everything was good."

He grinned and nodded, "Good, good. How about I get in the shower and then we head home, sound good?"

She nodded and walked around him. Her father noticed something was wrong but didn't bring it up. He wasn't good at father daughter chats, never was. "So he left and took the money huh?"

Donald laughed, "No, actually." She looked up at him wondering what he meant. He grabbed his towel looking at her, "He said he didn't want the money, said it was his pleasure and left. Which is odd because you know hunters as well as I do. They always take the money." He walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Angel sat on the bed and sighed, "He didn't take the money."

Little did Angel know, this may not be the last encounter with Dean Winchester.

* * *

**Authors Note**: Please review…this took me like all afternoon to write. Just ask Deansfallenangel36! Lol So pleeeease review :) Thank you-Dean's Sexy Cuddle Bear


	5. Dean's Secretary

**Chapter Five: Dean's Secretary  
By: Gumby Girl  
Authors Note: **I had gotten the idea for this from DeansFallenAngels36 chapter on From Hell With Love and just had to write it. Hope you all enjoy and please review. I love me some Dean Smut :) Who doesn't?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean couldn't place it. Was it the knowledge she had about the cars? Or was it her hazel eyes that felt like was staring into his soul? Was it the way she put her hair up in a pony tail when it got hot in the office or the way she cooled herself down with a damp rag by patting her chest and neck with it while going through the files? Or was it when she wore those short little dresses or skirts in here and she bent over at the filing cabinet and that perfect round ass was screaming spank me Mr. Winchester I've been a naughty girl? All these questions and no answers but one thing was for sure…Dean was attracted to his secretary. Something about his young secretary got him hard every day she came into work, even the first day he hired her. At first Dean wasn't so keen at the idea of hiring a woman working at the auto shop with a bunch of horny men but she made it clear that she could stand up for herself the night the one mechanic was hitting on her and telling her he's been to the island in Hawaii called 'Iwannalaya' and she threatened to shove her 8 inch heel up his ass. After that incident all the men stayed clear of the auburn beauty unless they needed something filed or they needed to make an appointment with Dean.

"Scarlett!" yelled Dean.

"Yes Mr. Winchester?" she called out.

Did he mention he loved the sound of her voice? It was like silk to his ears and the way she said Mr. Winchester sent shivers throughout his body and end up straight in his groin.

"Did the lease on the new BMW come in yet?"

"Checking your mail right now sir."

_Sir._ She was the only woman in the world that could make 'sir' sound sexy and innocent at the same time.

"If it's in could you please put it on my desk?"

"Yes sir."

Another chill. Damn this woman could make him sweat but he never let it show to anyone.

He heard her chair move across the floor and heard her pumps walking across the floor. Click. Click. Click. Click. He glanced up at his door from the notepad he's been staring at for what seemed like hours and saw her standing by her and his mailbox. She grabbed his first and read through the mail. He watched her go through it quickly and tuck some hair behind her ear showing off those beautiful black diamond studs that made her ears just look even as sexy as her body. She was wearing that dark gray mini dress again that swayed with her body when she walked and was low enough so when she bent down there was cleavage showing.

Dean swallowed hard and looked back down at his notepad jotting a few things down when he heard her pumps getting closer to him. Click. Click. Click.

God did he love the sounds of those pumps.

Dean glanced up as he heard his office door close and thoughts popped into his head of what he could do to her with the office door closed. She smiled at him as she walked around his desk.

"The lease is in, so is a postcard from your brother you should really write him and _not_ me this time Mr. Winchester. I'm pretty sure he knows it's not you."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because in the postcard it states and I quote 'Dean quit being a lazy ass and making that beautiful secretary of yours write your letters for you and write me back…P.S. Nancy says hi.'"

Dean smirked as he took the postcard from her hand and smiled at it, "Gotta love my kid brother."

"Who's Nancy?"

"Oh, uh, some girl he met in California. They hit it off pretty well…what's next?"

"Checks came in; just need you to sign them so I can ship them off with the next mail delivery."

"Great," he mumbled as she placed them next to him, "Let's get the lease signed quickly so we can hand it off to the boys downstairs."

"No problem," Dean's arm hit her bare thigh and bit his lip at how soft it was. She didn't even seem to notice as she bent forward with the lease in her hands tucking her hair on the other side of her neck giving him a view of her beautiful neck and gorgeous breast. He watched her lick her lips, "Just need your signature here and," she moved closer, "here…Mr. Winchester."

She must know what that 'Mr. Winchester' crap does to him. Makes him irritably hard where he just wants to shove everything off the desk and fuck her senseless up against it. The thought of that made him harder and he pushed in more under his desk.

Dean took the pen and signed and she smiled at him, "Thank you."

She grabbed the papers and walked around the desk, "Call me when the checks are signed." She continued walking and he heard her curse under her breath. He looked up and noticed the lease and a few other papers had fallen towards the floor.

_Oh no._

Dean watched her get down on her knees and fix her dress in the back so it wasn't riding when she leaned over and grabbed the papers.

"Uh, let me help you," Dean said as he got up from the desk quickly and walk over to help her. He kneeled in front of her and she just smiled up at him as he helped her with the papers. She moved her head a little and he felt her breath on his neck. He swallowed hard and looked at her as he gathered the papers up.

Scarlett felt his eyes on her and she turned head slightly to look at him. Their eyes locked and Dean couldn't help his gut feeling and moved forward and kissed her. He dropped the papers and cupped her face in his hands. She moaned placing her hands on his shoulders.

Dean realized what he was doing and stopped kissing, "I'm sorry Scarlett." And looked at her surprised face. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that I'm just not feeling like myself today and my mind is just going in circles." He handed her the papers and the two got up off the floor.

"It's ok Mr. Winchester," she said, "It's alright." There she went with that Mr. Winchester crap again that made him harder. "I'm just going to take these down to the guys."

Dean nodded and she walked past him to the door. Dean looked behind him and stared at her ass. _Damn you Winchester. Way to go!_

Click. Click. Click.

Those pumps were driving him crazy. That dress was making him hard. Her voice was sending chills. He just had to have her.

"Hey, Scarlett could you come in here please?"

Click. Click. Click.

"Yes Mr. Winchester?" She was standing there looking sexy as anything and Dean had to calm himself down.

"Come in and close the door."

She nodded and bit her bottom lip as she closed it. Dean put his elbows on his desk and watched her take a seat in one of the chairs. She sat with her hands on her lap and her legs together.

"Is something wrong? Is it about earlier today? Again I am so…"

"No don't apologize it was my fault. I shouldn't have…that's why I called you in here," he ran a hand through his hair and looked at her, "You're a great girl Scarlett and I don't want you thinking that I have you here as eye candy. You do everything right. Have my coffee nice and hot and ready for me when I come in, in the morning and you lock up right after I leave. You're really one of a kind and I want to apologize for me lunging at you like I did."

Scarlett just gave him a smile as she crossed her legs her dress rising, "It's alright Mr. Winchester I am after all here to please you, business or…anything else?"

_My God, did I hire a seductress and not even know it?_

Dean swallowed hard his eyes quickly glancing at her legs then her eyes. Dean couldn't help but smile and shake off what she said with laughter as he leaned back in his chair. "Well, now that that's all out of the way…why don't you head out early? It's a Friday you probably have a date tonight or have your boyfriend waiting at home?"

She laughed making him glance up as she got out of the chair, "Mr. Winchester you know as well as I do I'm single."

"Well you're going to make one man very happy one day Scarlett."

"Maybe…" He watched her slowly walk around his desk, her fingers skimming across it, "Maybe I already found someone I like to please."

"And who is this lucky guy?" Dean smirked as she stood in front of him and sat slightly on his desk crossing her legs. Dean's heart was pounding against his chest as she leaned forward placing her hand on his chest and running it up to his shoulder, "Mr. Winchester the only man I like to please is you."

"Scarlett, sweetheart you don't know what you are getting yourself into," he said breathless eyeing up her legs. She leaned back on the desk and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Maybe I do." She licked her lips and Dean watched as she uncross her legs slowly glimpsing at her black panties and smirking before she crossed her legs again, "But I only live to please you Mr. Winchester and nobody else."

"You're a little temptress aren't you?"

She bit her bottom lip as he rolled his way to her where she sat on the desk. Dean ran his hands up her soft skin like he always imagined he would do and separated them placing them placing them on either side of him. He wanted this legs wrapped around him. His hands ran up her thighs and she shivered.

"I'm wondering Scarlett now…do you where your little dresses for me? To temp me?"

He watched a slow smile spread across her face, "I thought it was obvious Mr. Winchester, since day one during my interview that you were all I wanted."

Dean smirked bringing his lips to her inner thigh. She shivered feeling his stubble against her skin. She ran her hands through his spiked hair. He stayed far from where she wanted him, wanting to tease her some more.

"Mr. Winchester," she breathed out and that made his blood pump harder. Hearing her breath out his Mr. Winchester in need sent a bolt of pleasure through him.

Dean sat straight up his hands moving up her thighs and tracing over her ass pushing the dress up. His hands found her panties and pulled them down her legs softly and over her pumps. He tossed them to the side and pushed her onto his lap. Her arms rested over his shoulders and over the head of the chair.

"Mr. Winchester," she said breathlessly again as she licked her lips, "I've been thinking about that kiss all day." She bit her bottom lip lightly letting it pull slowly from her teeth as she looked down at his lips, "How it was able to send a wave of electricity throughout my body," she moved against the bulge in his pants, "my lips were tingling all day…" she moved closer to his lips staring into his eyes now, "and not just the ones you kissed."

Dean's breath hitched as she kissed him. Her lips parted giving him access to her mouth and he ran his hands through her auburn hair. She moaned letting him take what he wanted from her. His hands moved from her hair to her dress pushing it down more so it was giving him access to her breast that jumped free from it sitting nice and nestled in her black strapless bra. He cupped them in his hands and she moaned loudly this time. His lips left hers and moved down her neck leaving hot wet kisses and she closed her eyes in pleasure, "Mr. Winchester…"

"Oh…Scarlett do you know what that Mr. Winchester stuff does to me?" He moved his hips against hers and she moaned holding onto the back of his head as he continued to assault her neck and down to her breast licking the top of them making her shiver in anticipation.

"Mr. Winchester…please…"

"Please what Scarlett?" As he felt her hands unbuttoning each button on his black shirt revealing his toned tanned chest. She moaned feeling his muscles bulging out into her small soft hands.

"Mr. Winchester…oh…wow," she breathed out feeling his hands abdomen.

Their lips connected again in a heated kiss as she worked on his belt and pants. When she was able to release him she let go of his lips and looked down. Her eyes widened slightly, "Oh my God…"

Dean grinned, "That's how much I need you baby."

She looked up at him, "You must need me…a lot."

"You have no fucking clue," he picked her up off his lap and placed her on the desk. She wrapped her legs around him, "Since the first fucking day I hired you, I've wanted to fuck you."

"Oh Mr. Winchester," she begged rubbing herself against his straining cock, "Please…"

Dean smiled, "Please what Scarlett? Words have power sweetheart," he ran his hand through her hair brushing it out of the way so he could stare into her eyes.

"Mr. Winchester I want to please you in every way I can. It's my job after all." She smiled up at him. He pushed her dress up her waist and brought her hips to his dropping his pants to the ground leaving him only in the unbuttoned black shirt. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her pumps digging into the back of him. She lowered them and dug the heels into his ass.

He groaned and entered her. She moaned closing her eyes and tilting her head back. He felt so good inside her. Their rhythm started slow at her their breathing shallow and low. Scarlett's hands were on the desk behind her holding herself up.

"Faster Mr. Winchester," she moaned, "Oh Mr. Winchester…deeper…"

Dean grabbed her hips angling them higher. Her hands moved behind her causing the one to hit the speaker button for the warehouse. Their breathing and moans echoed throughout the empty warehouse.

"Mr. Winchester! Oh God!" She screamed feeling an orgasm about to abrupt within her. The way Dean was moving her, her breast started to fall out of her bra. Her breathing became heavier as he moved faster within her pounding her hard.

"Mr. Winchester!" she screamed as her orgasm ran through her. "Oh my God!...oh…oh…" She moaned as he helped her through it. Her breathing slowed down as her orgasm spiraled down from her. She licked her dry lips as he pulled out of her and stood her up.

He turned her around and placed her against his desk. She looked over her shoulder as she backed into him and he moaned. He placed a hand on her hip and spread her legs with his knee. He left small kisses on her neck as he bent her slightly over the raising her ass high for him. His one hand teased her slit with his fingers causing her to whimper.

"You like that Scarlett?" she nodded and he shook his head as he smacked her ass and she moaned biting her lip, "I asked if you liked it Scarlett?"

"Yes Mr. Winchester! Oh God yes Mr. Winchester…please more!"

Dean placed himself at her soaked entrance and pushed himself in. He closed his eyes feeling the warmth of her surrounding him and started to pull out slowly then push back in. He hear her moan softly and then pounded into her harder next time. She gasped bracing herself on the desk.

His one hand left her hip and began playing with her clit as he continued to pound into her deeper and harder getting close to his climax. "Cum with me Scarlett!" He moaned and grabbed a fist full of hair. She gasped and his mouth was on the side of her neck biting and licking. She was backing up into him and then into his hand feeling both pleasure.

"Mr. Winchester…I'm close…so close…"

She closed her eyes concentrating on the feeling of pleasure rising within her that her boss was giving her. She continued to back into him wanting him to feel the same. Both of his hands left her clit and hair and grabbed her hips and she knew he was close. She continued backing up.

"Mmm…Scarlett! Yeah…keep doing that! Oh shit…"

She smiled to herself hearing his pleas of pleasure and continued what she was doing until she felt her climax approach again and her hands went into fist, her knuckles turning white as she came onto his cock once more and felt him cumming inside her. She cried out in pleasure as did he and pumped the rest of himself inside her until he had nothing left.

Dean wrapped his one arm around her waist and rested his head on her back as he placed gentle kisses on her glistening skin. She ran a hand through his hand and closed her eyes.

"Why Mr. Winchester," she giggled making him smile against her skin, "I do believe I have to clean your office now."

Dean looked at his desk where the speaker button was still on, his pens and pencils placed everywhere, his papers falling of the desk or already on the floor, his mouse to his computer dangling of the desk and hitting the side every so often and the keyboard flipped over. He grinned as he pulled himself out of her and turned her around. He pushed some hair from her forehead and kissed her swollen red lips.

"Leave it for Monday. I expect you here bright and early Scarlett...wearing another dress I am hoping."

She grinned looking up at him, "Anything for you Mr. Winchester."


	6. Intruder

**Intruder  
By Gumby Girl  
You all must think I have a dirty mind because of all my one shot smutts or my stories...ok it's true I have a dirty mind but sex isn't always on this brain...dean is too :D and music and food so we're all good :D Don't have to commit me for having an over active libido like Deans.**

Margaret walked into her house and placed her keys on the end table. She closed and locked the door. She went to turn the lights on when someone grabbed her and pushed her against the door. She went to scream but a hand went over her mouth. She whimpered in the hand and tried to move her body to get out of this man's grip but he held onto her tight.

"Shhh," he said in a low tone that it sent shivers up her spine.

She continued to struggle against him but it was no use he was much stronger than her.

"I've been watching you," he whispered in a husky voice, "for some time now." He licked the shell of her ear making her shiver and whimper some more into his hand. He grinned and chuckled fanning his hot breath on her skin. "You thought you were safe here all by yourself but little did you know every day I've been watching you get dress and every night watch you pleasure yourself when you think no one is looking."

Tears escaped her eyes and he grinded along her ass making her whimper even more. He grinned and bit her earlobe.

"I can't wait till I get you out of these clothes," he said his right hand running along her, "You are so sexy when you think no one is looking," his hand went under her shirt and she tried to move and he tutted in her ear pinning her harder against the door, "don't be shy beautiful, daddy wants to feel what he's been getting off to."

His hand moved up her body towards her breast that were moving up and down quickly because of the fear she was feeling. His hand found her right breast and he moaned into her ear, "They feel just like I imagined…mmm lace…is it the dark blue lace that matches your eyes? Oh, with the matching thong?"

His hand slowly moved down her body and to her jeans. He unsnapped her button and she whimpered even more trying to push her lower body against the door so he couldn't have access to her.

"Someone wants to play rough huh? Daddy, likes it rough…and dirty." He pushed her against him and eased the zipper down placing his hand into her jeans. "Mmmm, baby you're wet…which means you're liking this and your just teasing daddy aren't ya?"

She shook her head and he chuckled as he bit the side of her neck, "Don't play head games with me darling. I don't like it, it gets me mad. I don't think you'll like me when I'm mad precious."

He grabbed a hold of her thong and pulled it up causing more whimpers to come out of her mouth into his hand. "You like that? Huh?" He pulled more and she gasped at the feeling. "Bet you do, bet it makes you wet feeling the cloth pull against your precious pussy lips and up against that delicious clit…hmm baby?"

He pushed aside the thong and groaned feeling how soft and smooth she was, "Mmm, you shaved for daddy like you knew I was coming to see you." His fingers teased her folds running up and down them teasing her center and clit. Her breathing quickened even more with the teasing and he smirked right before he pushed two fingers in and felt her tense up.

He held her tightly against him as his fingers went in and out of her dampened pussy. She tried to hold back the moans and they came out as short gasp into his hands. She closed her eyes trying to hold back the pleasure she was feeling.

"Come on, I know you like this," he said, "Just like this," his thumb circled her clit and she bit her lip, "I've watched you baby. I know what you like. I know you like it deep and hard." He pushed into her hard and she yelped into his hand and he chuckled, "Just like that," and he curled his fingers causing her to pant into his hand.

He licked his lips, "You're close aren't ya baby? That's it…cum for daddy. Cum on my fingers."

He moved his fingers in and out of her faster with the rhythm of her heartbeat and pants. Finally he felt her body tense and her muscles clamped down on his fingers and she moaned into his hand as he continued to ride her through her orgasm.

"Mmmm, what a good girl."

He licked the side of her face and grinned as he pulled his fingers out from her. He turned her around so she was face to face with him. His hazel green eyes staring into her blue ones. She tried to move but he held her to the door. Her hands above her head and his hand still clamped shut over her mouth.

He finally let go of her mouth but pointed his finger at her, "Uh uh, don't do it…you make a peep daddy's gonna bring the whip out."

She watched him pull out a handkerchief and before she knew it, it was being tied around her head and gagging her mouth.

"Just in case," he said and then bit her lower lip, "Do you know how sexy you are?"

Margaret watched as his hand moved to the crotch of his pants and rubbed slightly, "Got me so hard when you walked through that door sweetheart." He sucked on his bottom lip, "Come on." He grabbed her throwing her over his shoulders as she hit his back trying to hurt him but nothing was working. "Baby, I have something for you upstairs in the bedroom…it's a surprise."

As he reached the bedroom he opened the door and placed her in front of him facing him as he closed the door and locked it. He turned her around and she saw handcuffs on both ends of the bed, rope, candles were lit in various places of her room and some toys were laid out across the bed.

She felt him move behind her as he kneeled down and pushed her jeans down. He untied her shoes and took them off her along with her jeans. She felt his tongue lick all the way up to her ass where he bit it hard and she yelped again and he held her hips. He stood up and took her jacket and shirt off leaving her in just her thong and bra. He ran his hands through her dark curls and down her face.

"I've wanted this for so long," he whispered in her ear she felt the handkerchief loosen. She watched it fall to the floor with the pile of her clothes, "I wouldn't think about doing anything," he said and she felt a cold metal object against her side. She looked down and gasped seeing a large knife in his hands, "You wouldn't last if you think you're going anywhere, now get on the bed."

"Who," she swallowed back her tears, "who are you?"

"Just call me Dean."

He watched her walk over to the bed like he told her too and sit down on it. She could see his body now, in the candlelight. He had jeans and a gray t-shirt on. She swallowed hard seeing the muscles ripple under his shirt and knew now why she wasn't able to get away.

"Cuff yourself."

"What?" she asked scared of what he might do.

"You heard me darling…cuff yourself. Both feet and I'll get the last wrist." He smirked and watched her move to the middle of the bed. She cuffed both her feet and laid back as she cuffed her one hand. She looked over at him as he cuffed the other and traced the large knife down her body as he moved to the foot of the bed.

"Mmmm, I've been fantasizing about this for a very long time Margaret," he pulled his t-shirt off and she saw his back muscles flex with the move. He placed both his t-shirt and knife on her dresser. She watched his hands move to his belt and unbuckle it as he pulled it through the hoops and placed it next to the toys, "Every little thing I'm going to do to you tonight," he sucked on his bottom lip as he unsnapped his jeans and zipper and left them hanging on his hips but his erection visibly there through his black boxer briefs. "What to do first? That's what I'm having problems with." He leaned his hands on the footboard and smiled at her.

"Hmmm…I think I know." He crawled onto the bed between her legs. He moved up her body just draping his over hers, his hands on either side of her head, "Now give daddy some sugar."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly surprising to her then delved deeper into her with his tongue battling against hers, dominating it. The kiss grew and he grounded his lower region into hers causing a small involuntary moan to come from the back of her throat. She could feel his erection pushing against her.

Margaret felt his hands move down her body as he continued to kiss her and land on her breast. She gasped as he squeezed them hard. He let go of her lips and smiled at her as he straddled her hips and looked down at her breast with hunger in his eyes. His hands slowly traced her large milky breast that were still in her bra. His thumbs traced over the hardened nipples that were straining against the lace. Margaret closed her eyes and bit her lip turning her head away a little and heard him chuckle.

"Don't be ashamed beautiful," he said, "You're body is perfect." He leaned down and left tiny soft kisses on her breast. "I want to enjoy every second of this."

She opened her eyes when she felt his body move and saw him reaching for the knife. Her eyes widened as she watched him bring it back and look at her. Seeing the fear in her eyes he laughed, "Don't worry I won't hurt you."

He leaned forward tracing her breast with the knife and she went to move and he tutted shaking his head, "You moving like that I may jus slip and cut you."

She stopped and watched as he cut the straps on her bra. He set the knife aside and moved his hands to her back unsnapping her bra. He tossed the fabric away and stared at the large white breast in front of him. Her nipples hard and inviting. His large warm hands overpowering them and he licked his lips at how firm they were underneath his hands. He kneaded and squeezed them causing her to gasp. He smirked, "Yeah that's it baby, you like that don't ya?" He arched an eyebrow and sucked on his bottom lip moving against her hips and playing with her breast.

Dean snuck the nipples between his fingers and pinched causing her to whimper and she felt moisture between her legs.

After Dean was done with her breast he moved down her body kissing her stomach and reached her thong. His one hand moved down her pussy and watched her hips move involuntary with his movement. He smirked looking up at her as he continued to tease her through her thong.

"Mmmm…you smell so good…I wonder how good you taste."

"Please…no Dean…you don't want to do this…"

Dean chuckled, "Yeah I think I do."

He grabbed the knife and cut both sides of her thong before throwing the broken material to the floor. He leaned forward and brushed her pussy lips with his thumbs sending a shiver throughout her body. "Mmm…so soft and pretty." He looked up at her with a smirk playing on his lips, "Just how I like my pussy."

Margaret felt his breath fan over her pussy and she went to move her hips lightly. She swallowed hard and felt him kiss her clit.

"Mmmm," he moaned, "You taste so good." His tongue licked up her clit and she shivered.

"Dean…please…"

"More?" he asked and she shook her head and he laughed. "If my baby wants more then she gets more."

"No…oh!" She tilted her head back as his tongue circled her clit. Her hands went into fist, knuckles turning white as he continued to kiss and lick her pussy. She felt him place two fingers inside her as he continued to lap up her clit. Her breathing was rapid and knew she was close. Dean curled his fingers as he pushed them in and took them out of her hitting her G-spot the whole time.

"That's it…cum on daddy's tongue…cum in my mouth."

In a few seconds Margaret felt herself spiraling up into an orgasm and she moaned loudly bucking her hips into his hand and mouth. She felt his tongue licking her vigorously as his fingers continued to help her through the ripples. Once she was down from her high he leaned up licking his lips, "Now what to do…" he looked over at all the stuff he had waiting for her, "so many choices."

"Dean please…just let me go…I'll do anything."

"That's right you will do anything but I won't let you go sweetheart. Not until I'm done with you." He grinned like a madman and she bit her lip watching him.

Dean eyed each toy and picked the vibrator up. Her eyes widened and he smiled as he sat on his knees between her legs.

"Oh God," she swallowed and he leaned forwarding teasing her clit with it as it vibrated. Her breathing quickly turned rapid feeling the vibration.

"This what you want sweetheart?" he asked and she shook her head. He just grinned, "Oh I know what you want but you can't have it until daddy says so."

He teased her lips and she sucked in a deep breath. "Mmmmm…you are so wet!" he growled, "It gets me so hard." Margaret watched as his hand slipped into his boxers and he started stroking himself as he teased her lips.

Dean turned the vibrator on medium and pushed it inside her slowly. She moaned and bit her lip. He continued to stroke himself watching the vibrator give her pleasure.

"Oh God," she turned her head biting her lip and he smiled taking his hand out of his boxers.

"You like that don't you? Yeah I know you do. This is _yours_ after all."

He turned the vibrator on a higher setting and she cried out arching off the bed, "Yeah that's it. You're going to cum again aren't you. You're so fucking sexy."

Dean watched her body tremble as an orgasm ripped through her fast and she screamed. Dean licked his lips and took the vibrator out of her. She whimpered at how many orgasms she has had and tried to put any thought at to what was going on.

Dean crawled on top of her as she continued to come down from her high. He placed the vibrator on her lips, "Open wide baby."

She did as she was told and opened her mouth for the vibrator. She tasted her juices as he continued to push the vibrator in her mouth.

"Suck it baby…that's it…lick it all up. God I'm so fucking hard!" He ripped the vibrator from her mouth and replaced it with his lips licking at her mouth.

Margaret felt no energy to reject him. She was tired but her body was reawakening for him. She struggled against the handcuffs again. Dean let go of her lips and pulled his jeans and boxers off. He kneeled between her legs and leaned back taking off the handcuffs on her feet. He grabbed the rope and uncuffed her hands. Before she knew it he was tying her hands together above her head.

After he was done tying her wrist he leaned down and kissed her biting her bottom lip making her moan. Her body awakened again and Dean putting her ankles up to his shoulders. His hands were on either side of her as he entered her. He was bigger than the vibrator and she moaned loudly.

Dean started with a fast pace, "Who's your daddy baby?" He slammed into her hard.

She screamed, "Oh fuck! You are…" she gasped, "You're my daddy! Oh fuck…you're my daddy! Oh God! FUCK!"

"You like it rough huh? Say it!" He lifted her ass up and slapped it.

"Yes! Oh God yes I like it rough!"

He took her legs off his shoulders and made her wrap her legs around him high on his waist. He squeezed her breast hard in his hands. The two were breathing heavy as Dean sped up their rhythm. Margaret's eyes practically rolled to the back of her head in pleasure as Dean slammed into her one more time and they both went spiraling into a sea of pleasure. He pumped everything of his inside of her. She screamed his name and he groaned hers giving his last weak thrust.

Dean took a deep breath and let it out before smiling down at her as she opened her eyes staring into his. She smiled back before bringing her arms around his neck and leaning up kissing him, "Mmm…you're home early," she said in an out of breath voice as she untied the ropes with ease as Dean had taught her so long ago and threw it next to the bed. She ran her hands through his sweating hair and he kissed her one more time before rolling off her.

"I wanted to surprise you," he said and pulled her against him.

"Mmm, well it was a surprise…trust me. If I didn't hear your voice in my ear you would have been on the floor with a gun pointed to your head." She wrapped her arms around his waist and placed her head on his chest.

He rubbed her back a grin spreading across his face, "That's my girl."


	7. Payback's a Bitch

**Payback's a Bitch!**

**By: Dean'sFallenAngel36**

It's was a quarter past midnight and Margaret had been planning her revenge for over a week now. She had watched every move he made and she knew tonight was the night she was be getting a little payback.

Just as planned, she watched Sam walked out of the motel room and drive away in the black impala. She smiled to herself as she walked across the dark parking lot. She walked up to room 102 and took a deep breath. This was surely going to be a very interesting night for both her and Dean Winchester.

Dean was lying on his bed when he heard a loud sound that caused him to wake up. When he opened his eyes, he saw nothing but darkness. When he went to move his hands, he soon realized that he somehow had been tied to the headboard and was unable to move, "What the hell?" he said as he tugged on the ropes, "Sammy?" he called out and all he heard was a small laugh coming from the other side of the room.

"Sorry baby but Sammy is not here right now."

Dean knew that voice all too well, "Margaret? What the hell are you doing here?"

Margaret was sitting in the chair across the room in nothing but a black and red matching bar and panty set, "Lets just say I came by for a little payback." She said and got out of the chair and walked over to him, "Someone has been a very bad boy and well I think it is my time to have a little fun with you Dean."

"Damn it Margaret just untie me and I will give you what you want." Dean said as he tried harder and harder to free his hands.

"Sorry baby but you aren't getting out anytime soon. It's just you and me here tonight." Margaret walked over to Dean who was lying in nothing but his boxers and she bit her lip at the sight of his toned, sexy body. She leaned down close to his ear and whispered, "Don't worry Dean, I plan on making us both feel oh so good but first you have to play by my rules this time."

Dean felt his cock begin to twitch at her seductive words but he was never one to just give in so easily, "I don't play by anyone's rule but mine sweetheart and you should know that by now."

"Oh…. a tough guy. Well Dean, we will see about that. I think I know a few buttons to push to make you beg for me for more." Margaret reached behind his head and undid the blind fold and when Dean looked over at her, is mouth dropped. There she stood in nothing but her underwear and all he wanted to do was reach out and touch her, "You know Dean, I have been dreaming of you just like this for awhile now. All helpless, wanting, aching with my name on your lips," she said as she tenderly caressed his cheek.

She leaned over and ran her tongue over his nipple. His sharp intake of breath let her know how badly he wanted her. Margaret just smiled and moved up his body to his neck and began sucking, marking him as hers.

"You know all you have to do is untie me and I will fuck you senseless baby." Dean said and looked at her.

"Now that wouldn't be much fun now would it? Like I said before, this is payback Dean." Margaret walked away from the bed and over to her bag. She made sure to stick her ass high in the air to give him the perfect view. She pulled out a bottle up Jake Daniels and a red candle. She looked over at Dean and she took a swing of the liquor. She wanted him to want her, need her with everything he had.

She approached the bed once again and sat the bottle and candle next on the side table and leaned down, kissing him deeply, their tongues battling for control. Dean could taste the whiskey on her tongue and wanted her that much more.

Margaret pulled away and wiped her lips, "How does that taste Dean?" she asked as she lit the candle.

"So fucking good!"

"I thought you would like it."

As Dean began to start to struggle against the bindings, Margaret just chuckled, "Baby, you're not going anywhere until I'm good and ready."

She grabbed the bottle and kneeled on the bed. Dean watched as she straddled his lap and he felt the warmth between her legs that made is cock harden even more.

Margaret looked him in the eye before pouring a small amount of the liquor over his chest. She then leaning forward and licked every drop from his hard abs. She felt her nipples straining against lace but she had to stay in control. Dean let out a small moan as her tongue ran across his skin.

Margaret loved having him underneath her. She took one more swig before moving in to kiss him yet again, gently biting on his bottom lip, "You want something tastier for that mouth?"

"Fuck yes baby," he whispered, voice rough with need. It was so hard for her to keep teasing him when her own need is threatening to overcome her.

Margaret reached around and unclasped her bra and slowly removed it, teasingly showing him one breast at a time. Her fingers slowly caressing each nipple, pinching them as she slid her hips back until his straining hard-on pushed against her soaking wet panties. She leaned her head back as she poured the whiskey down her chest. She leaned forward and Dean saw the a single drop clinging to her left nipple and it didn't take long before he leaned up as far as he could and took it into his mouth, biting down hard, "Oh shit!" Margaret screamed, "Oh baby you know how I like it rough." She said pulling away from him.

Dean just smiled, "When you untie me, you are going to get it. I am going to fucking rip you wide open when I fuck your pussy."

"Promises, Promises." She smiled and sat upright. With his cock between her legs, she began to grind against him, making sure that he can feel the heat of her desire.

Margaret's hands slid down across her stomach, causing Dean to moan at the sight, "Oh God you're gonna fucking kill me."

"I think you can handle it" Margaret reached inside her panties and started to work her clit, "Oh god" she moaned as she rotated her hips, her juices soaking though her panties onto him, "Fuck…Dean I'm gonna cum!" She moved her hand faster over her clit as Dean arched off the bed, rubbing his dick against her pussy. He watched as she came and knew he had to get out of these ropes.

His eyes were glued to her as she brought her fingers up to his lips and he slowly licked them clean. Dean fought harder against the restraints. The tension in his body combined with the look of exquisite pain on his face is driving her absolutely wild.

"Damn it Margaret! I can't wait any longer. I want to taste more."

Margaret climbed off of him and walked up to him. She then leaned into his ear, "Not yet baby. This is my party. I get what I want and you better remember that."

Dean was so hard that his cock had found its way out of his boxers, "I think I have someone's attention." She said just before she leaned down and wrapped her lips around him,working her way down his hard shaft, swallowing him inch by inch.

Margaret took her time torturing his sweet cock, enjoying the taste and texture while Dean's hips pushed up deeper and deeper into her mouth. "Fuck…Margaret! Suck my dick baby!" he moaned and she could tell he was getting close.

She started bobbing her head up and down faster and faster. Dean wanted so bad to grab her hair and force his cock deeper but he couldn't. He knew she was in control tonight. With a few more sucks and licks, Dean came deep inside her mouth and Margaret swallowed every bit he gave her.

She pulled away from him and ran her finger over her mouth, "Tasty" she smirked.

Dean was still trying to catch his breath as he looked at her, "Damn baby you are so good at that."

"I aim to please Dean but I hope you aren't done yet."

"I am going to fuck you all night one I get out of these ropes. Why don't you untie me?"

"Not yet baby."

Dean started to argue, but his words quickly turn to groans when she grabbed the candle and pour the building wax over his nipples, "Oh fuck!"

"You like that baby?" she asked him, "Mmmm I think you like the pain. It makes you hard doesn't it?" Once the wax dried, she moved her finger lightly over it, "Seeing you like this turns me on Dean." Just then she twisted his left nipple, causing him to arch off the bed.

"Shit!" he cursed and Margaret just smiled. Enough was enough. She couldn't take it anymore and she reached up and released Dean's wrist.

As soon as he was free, Dean wrapped his arms around her and flipped her onto the mattress, "My turn to have a little fun."

"I think you should just shut up and fuck me now." She told him. "I want you inside me right now!"

"Oh no baby. It's not that easy." Dean said and grabbed her wrist, tying them above her head. "You think its fun toy with me huh? Let's see how you like it." He said and made his way down her body. He ripped off her panties and tossed them aside.

Dean spread her legs open and pressed a kiss to her inner thigh as he mad his was up to the the small nub of pleasure before sucking deeply, making Margaret cry out. He slid two fingers inside of her, pumping them and her entire body began to shake. When his tongue started licking on her clit faster, she was finding harder and harder to hang on "Oh God! Oh God! Dean!"

Dean stopped mid orgasm and looked up at her, " What? Dean! Please!"

"Please what?"

"Please don't stop! I want to come!" she begged. "Please make me come!"

"I would love to." Dean made his way up her body and without another word he pushed into her, sinking deeply inside as he leaned forward, his hands resting on either side of her face. He began to move with hard, deep thrusts of his hips. .. He moved faster and faster. She bit down on her lower lip, her hands clutching tightly at the rope above her head. His arms began to shake as he got closer and closer to his own release.

Dean pumped into her again and again, and then he felt her clinched around him, "Oh Fuck! Dean!" she screamed as her heels dug into his back. Her hips thrust upward and locked as she screamed though her orgasm. Her inner muscles clamping tighter around him like a vise. With one final deep thrust, Dean growled as he came deep inside her. His arms collapsed beneath him but he managed to catch himself and roll over beside her.

They both laid there for what seemed like an hour. Who knew payback could be so sweet.

* * *

**Please review! Also we have a new story up so you guys should check it out! Thanks!**


End file.
